No era de suponerse
by dana haruno
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha debido a que su venganza aún no está del todo completa. Sin embargo las circunstancias que rodean a los que antes eran sus compañeros lo dejan bastante aturdido. Un Naruto muerto y una Sakura adicta al alcohol... sorpendido Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- Llegas tarde.

Tsunade se quedó asombrada ante la pregunta que le acababan de formular, por sobre todo, debido a quién estaba haciéndola. Sabía que el Uchiha era orgulloso y que era más factible que se cortara la lengua a que expresara su interés hacia alguien.

Por eso mismo es que no supo como responder. En cambio, miró a la persona que se encontraba detrás

­­­­­­­­­

"Creo que tú eres el indicado para esta tarea" ­le dijo sin mucho ánimo.

"Cómo ordene" Kakashi respondió con el mismo entusiasmo con el que se anuncia la visita la dentista.

"Si eso era todo" dijo la hokage "pueden retirarse"

Ambos salieron de la oficina de la Godaime en total silencio. La pregunta que Sasuke había formulado tenía que ver con sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo: Naruto y Sakura.

Hacía ya más de dos semanas que fuera admitido de vuelta a la aldea, pero no los había visto ni por casualidad.

Siguió a Kakashi sin hacer más preguntas; después de todo su antes sensei lo estaba dirigiendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban o al menos eso pensaba.

No obstante, algo en el rumbo que estaban tomando no le gustaba para nada.

"Debes de saber" por fin se rompió ese silencio que se había vuelto algo pesado "que muchas cosas han cambiado en este tiempo"

"Es de suponerse…"

"Sí, es de suponerse" el ninja copia caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro "hemos llegado"

"¿Cómo...?" El Uchiha abrió los ojos de golpe. Eso debía de ser una broma… una de muy mal gusto, por cierto.

Se encontraban a las afueras del cementerio.

"Hemos llegado, eso fue lo que dije" La voz de su ex sensei sonaba monótona. Sasuke trató de no demostrar su confusión y siguió el camino que le era indicado.

Pronto se detuvieron ante una lápida que se notaba reciente, y que de igual modo, parecía que no hacía mucho que fuera visitada.

Había dos racimos de flores y la tierra alrededor olía a sake.

"Por lo visto ya se fue…" Kakashi soltó esa frase de forma ligeramente dolida.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Sasuke observó la inscripción en la lápida "Uzumaki Naruto" Un frío glaciar le recorrió todo el cuerpo "¿N-Naruto?"

"Sucedió hace ya un mes y medio"

El Uchiha observaba totalmente pasmado la calma con la que hablaba Kakashi. ¿Así que el muy imbécil se había dejado matar? ¿Luego de todo lo que pasó, el muy estúpido se había muerto?

Se encontraba por completo consternado… ciertamente en ocasiones lo llegó a detestar, había otras en que quería matarlo, y que conste que lo intentó literalmente hablando, pero, pero, pero, pero… pero eso no lo preparaba para lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Y Sakura?" logró preguntar cuando al fin recuperó el habla.

Kakashi soltó otro suspiro.

"Por lo visto estuvo aquí, pero tendrás que caminar un poco más."

"Demasiadas sorpresas para una sola noche" Fue exactamente eso lo que el Uchiha pensó cuando se encontró con su ex-compañera.

El ninja copia y él se encontraban en un Bar, y justo en la barra a unos escasos metro de ellos, se hallaba Sakura bebiendo lo que parecía su tercera botella de sake.

La chica estaba sentada completamente inclinada sobre la barra; con una de sus manos sujetando fuertemente la botella y con la otra su cabeza. Le dio un largo trago y la dejó caer completamente vacía.

Se iban acercar cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso alguien pasó junto a ellos y los empujó sin mayores miramientos.

Completamente molesto y buscando un pretexto para sacar toda la frustración que estaba empezando a sentir, Sasuke iba a lanzar el golpe en la cara de ese mal nacido, cuando se dio cuenta que era Ino.

La kunochi se acercaba a la barra a paso veloz y por lo que parecía, estaba contando hasta diez de forma lenta. Al llegar colocó las manos en su cadera y parecía haber disminuido aún más el ritmo del conteo.

"¡Haruno!" Gritó al fin. "¡En este preciso instante te vas a levantar y te dirigirás a tu casa!" La aludida la ignoró olímpicamente y pidió otra botella "¡No!" dijo Ino "¡No beberás más por esta noche!" Trató de sujetarla por los hombros, pero Sakura se zafó de forma violenta.

"Nadie te ha llamado" respondió evidenciando su estado, gracias al peculiar acento con el que habló.

Ino no respondió. Se limitó a alejar todas las botellas que podía de la barra y volvió a intentar despegarla de ese lugar.

Kakashi que se había quedado junto a Sasuke, avanzó hacia las dos chicas que eran el centro de la atención de todos los clientes.

"Sakura, ya has bebido demasiado" le dijo de forma seria.

Sakura lo volteó a ver totalmente furiosa, pero no le respondió. Prefirió ignorarlo como había hecho en un principio con Ino. Quién por cierto, aprovechó para sujetarla de la cintura y arrastrarla en contra de su voluntad. De esta forma, en medio de patadas, gritos, insultos, codazos y una que otra mordida, logró sacarla del lugar.

Sin embargo tanto jaloneo no fue bueno para la ya de por sí mareada Sakura. Una vez fuera, no pudo evitar el devolver el estómago ante la mirada impotente de su amiga.

"Por eso te dije que ya había bebido demasiado" Ino se agachó hasta estar a su altura "Vamos, mañana tienes trabajo y sí sigues faltando…"

"¡No importa!" Le interrumpió de manera brusca.

Kakashi se inclinó y le indicó a Ino que subiera a Sakura su espalda. Sasuke ayudó aunque no estaba muy seguro de que hacer.

Una vez en el departamento de la chica, Kakashi dejó todo en manos de Ino, se despidió y le indicó a Sasuke que ya era hora de irse. El Uchiha se despidió con mayor torpeza de la que hubiera querido. No sabía que decir o hacer. Ciertamente era verdad que las cosas con el transcurso del tiempo tienden a cambiar, pero lo que no era de suponerse es que encontrara a su amigo muerto y a Sakura rompiendo los records de embriaguez de la quinta.

¿Es que acaso ese era su castigo?

"Llegas tarde, Sasuke" fue lo único que su antiguo sensei le dijo luego de salir del departamento de Sakura. "Llegas muy tarde… aunque quiero creer que aún podemos salvarla."

Un fuerte sacudón fue lo que despertó a Sakura.

Gruñó con todas sus fuerzas; no se quería levantar. La cabeza le dolía, tenía la boca reseca y su estomago revuelto. Era un crimen pedirle que se levante, pero el sacudón fue sustituido por agua fría que le empapó la cabeza.

"¡Levántate Haruno!" Ino movía sin piedad la cama de su amiga.

"¡Lárgate a tu casa!"

"No. No lo haré hasta que despiertes. Hasta que salgas de está maldita autocompasión y dejes de tratar morir de cirrosis"

"¡Púdrete, Ino!" Sakura se cubrió con las sabanas. Sin embargo está de más decir que la rubia terminó sacándola de la cama y prácticamente la bañó.

Arrastras la dirigió hacia la cocina y la obligó a sentarse a desayunar.

Pero Sakura sólo observaba sus tostadas con mermelada y su taza con café. Sentía su cuerpo adormecido y era como si una densa niebla le cubriera el cerebro. Esa sensación era agradable, le impedía percibir el mundo de forma directa.

Deberían de utilizar la depresión como anestesia en los hospitales…

"¡Sakura!" Ino golpeó la mesa con su puño "Tienes que comer" le dijo con vez amarga.

No obtuvo respuesta.

La aludida se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia las repisas buscando alguna de sus botellas de sake. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar ninguna.

"¿Creías que las dejaría ahí?" Pregunto la rubia con malicia.

"¡No tenías derecho!"

"¡Tú eres la que no tiene derecho!" se defendió "¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Naruto si te viera?"

"¡No menciones su nombre!"

"¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Na-ru-to!"

"¡Cállate!" la empujó en contra del fregadero. Su respiración era agitada.

"Maldita sea" Ino se incorporó rápidamente "Me tomas por una tonta si piensas que me alejarás como lo haz hecho con los demás"

"¡Basta!" Le tiró la taza de café. Ino la esquivó sin mayor problema y se acercó a ella. La abrazó de forma sorpresiva.

Sakura al principió no correspondió el gesto, pero terminó escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su amiga. Sin embargo no derramó ni una sola lágrima; no la había hecho cuando él murió en sus brazos, no lo haría ahora. Su corazón se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a hiperventilar al reacordar los ojos sin vida de su amigo. ¡Debía escapar! El dolor en su pecho se hacía insoportable ¡Debía escapar! ¡Necesitaba escapar! Buscó con la mirada de forma desesperada en la repisas alguna botella que se le hubiera escapado a Ino. No deseaba estar en esa realidad.

"No lo permitiré" le dijo su amiga, mientras estrechaba el abrazo "Podrás vivir con esto. Yo sé que así será"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Todos somos sustituibles.

No sabía cómo, pero Ino había acabado ganando. Ella y nadie más que ella, era la responsable de que Sakura se encontrara sentada detrás de una mesa, mirando a sus subordinados que le devolvían miradas llenas de cautela.

Maldita Ino…

Sakura no había sido constante con sus responsabilidades desde "aquel" día. Faltaba demasiado a las juntas tácticas, no se asomaba a los entrenamientos y en el examen pasado para aceptar a nuevos miembros… bueno, basta con decir que ni siguiera se había enterado de la fecha.

Sus subordinados la veían en total silencio.

"¿Capitana?" Se atrevió a romper el silencio uno de los presentes.

"¿Qué sucede, Izumi?" Preguntó con voz lúgubre. Todos se tensaron. La chica sonrió con malicia, para ser ANBU´s eran demasiado fáciles de intimidar.

Ella se había vuelto capitana del escuadrón tres desde hacía ya dos años y medio. Aquel puesto le costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas; cosas que ahora le parecían tan tontas… realmente se preguntaba que es lo que hacía ahí sentada.

"Los entrenamientos han seguido de acuerdo a sus instrucciones; hemos ido a una misión…" Akira Izumi. ANBU desde hacía cuatro años, de los cuales llevaba un ano bajo el mando de Sakura. Moreno, fornido, de cabellos y ojos castaños, y con una cicatriz bastante peculiar en la barbilla. Era él el que se estaba haciendo cargo del escuadrón debido a la casi nula participación de su capitana. Él al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, sabían lo estrecha que había sido la relación entre su capitana y el ahora fallecido capitán Uzumaki. "Y hoy tenemos que ir a la reunión de aceptación de los novatos."

"¿Novatos?" preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo; y aunque lo hubiera querido, la verdad es que no sabría como hacerlo. Últimamente se sentía como un miembro de la raíz.

"Este año pasaron tres el examen y entre ellos hay uno que merece ser llamado genio" Comentó otro de sus compañeros.

"Podría ir en su representación, pero Hokage-sama no parece estar de acuerdo con mi presencia…"

"Ya entendí Izumi" ¡Lo que le faltaba! Otra reunión aburrida que sólo serviría para levantarle el ego a unos cuantos ingenuos que de por si ya se sentían realizados al lograr entrar al ANBU.

Lo admitía. Se encontraba totalmente nervioso, sin embargo no dejaría que ninguno de los ahí presentes se diera cuenta de ello.

Estaba de pie junto a otros dos novatos que había pasado la prueba. De ellos, sólo conocía a una: Hyouga Hinata.

La chica se veía muy diferente a como la recordaba. Y encontraba algo en su mirada que le recordaba a sí mismo…

Sed de venganza.

Eso era lo que podía leer en ellos… una sed desesperada por venganza.

Hinata había crecido bastante, sus facciones abandonaron los rasgos infantiles y su cuerpo ya era el de toda una mujer. Llevaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura.

Debía de admitir que nunca pensó que la heredera de los Hyouga llegaría tan lejos.

Frente a ellos estaban los cinco capitanes de las patrullas ANBU junto con la Hokage que parecía estar esperando a alguien.

Finalmente la puerta del salón se abrió dejando pasar a una ANBU con mascara calzada y cabellos negros hasta la mitad de la espalda amarrados en una trenza. Hizo una reverencia a la quinta y ocupó su lugar.

Así que eran seis y no cinco…

"Hasta que nos honra con su presencia, capitana" Dijo Tsunade con tono de fastidio.

El ambiente en el salón se tensó un poco. Hinata de pronto quedó en extremo tiesa y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la recién llegada, incluso parecía que había dejado de respirar.

Sasuke se sentía algo fuera de lugar; todos parecían entender lo que pasaba menos él.

"Muy bien" continuó la Godaime "sus habilidades han sido analizadas y de acuerdo a eso fueron distribuidos en alguno de los escuadrones. En el momento en el que diga sus nombres, pasarán con el capitán de su equipo, quién les dará sus uniformes."

Los seis capitanes se colocaron detrás de una larga mesa en donde se encontraban perfectamente dobladas las vestiduras y encima de todo, las mascaras.

"Masashi Uta" El tercer novato dio un paso adelante. Se veía algo pálido, posiblemente Sasuke no era el más nervioso "Escuadrón ANBU numero cinco" se acercó a la mesa y recibió sus vestiduras, sus manos le temblaban ligeramente mientras las sostenía. "Uchiha Sasuke; Escuadrón ANBU numero cuatro" ante esta asignación todos en la sala comenzaron a murmurar y la capitana pareció estar a punto de entrar en discusión con la Hokage. Sasuke siguió en su papel no alterándose ante el cuchicheo general y las miradas asesinas que sentía por parte de la capitana. "Hyouga Hinata; Escuadrón ANBU numero tres" si el ambiente ya se sentía algo tenso, luego de esto, la atmósfera podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

Hinata se acercó con paso firme hacia la mesa, se detuvo frente a la capitana mostrando una mueca. No estaba conforme, definitivamente no lo estaba, y lo hizo notar abiertamente al no esperar que su ahora capitana le diera el uniforme, y tomarlo directamente de la mesa sin ceremonia alguna.

"Me da gusto ver que no hay quejas…" dijo Tsunade con algo de sarcasmo "Les indico a los tres, que no pueden cambiar de escuadrón hasta no haber cumplido un año de actividad. Las demás reglas les serán dadas por sus respectivos capitanes. Ahora pueden retirarse… excepto Capitana ANBU escuadrón tres, usted se queda con migo"

"Mi novata…" intentó alegar.

"¡Capitán ANBU escuadrón dos!" Sin embargo Tsunade no le permitió terminar.

"¡Hai!" contestó de inmediato el aludido.

"Lleve a la novata con el resto del escuadrón tres"

"¡Hai!" con una seña le indicó a Hinata que lo siguiera.

Todos los demás salieron dejándolas a solas.

Luego de un momento en el que ninguna de las dos se movió; la quinta se dejó caer en una de las sillas y le dedicó una mirada seria a la capitana.

"Es un gusto volver a verte" Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. La capitana permanecía de pie frente a ella. "¿Aún estas enfadada can migo? ¿Todavía crees que si te hubiera dado el permiso un poco antes, él estaría con nosotros?" Tsunade bufó al no conseguir que la kunoichi de pie frente a ella, emitiera sonido alguno. Se levantó de la silla y miró hacia una de las ventanas "Tu novata te odia" le dijo de forma amarga "Te odia, no por no haber sido capaz de ayudarlo; si no porque piensa que tu actitud es un insulto para su memoria" el silencio se volvió aún más pesado logrando sacar a la quinta de sus casillas "¡Maldita sea, Sakura!" se volvió de golpe hacia ella "¿Hasta cuándo…?" la sujetó fuertemente de la capa.

"¿Ha terminado?" La voz de su antigua alumna sonaba pagada, sin rastro alguno de sentimiento. "No comprendo la razón del regaño. Después de todo usted me ha demostrado que todos somos sustituibles."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Por qué ha puesto al Uchiha en el escuadrón cuatro? ¿Pretende que llegué a capitán? ¿Qué él lo sustituya?"

"El escuadrón cuatro se quedó sin capitán. Debo poner a alguien apto…"

"¡¿Uchiha Sasuke?!" esta vez sí pudo distinguir un sentimiento en la voz de Sakura: era odio. "El escuadrón no lo aceptará."

"Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá" Respondió con tono neutro "En cuanto a ti… tienes una novata, es tu obligación prepararla. Además de que Izumi será removido al escuadrón uno. Ya ha sido suficiente. Tendrás dar cara a tus responsabilidades de una vez por todas"

"¿Piensa obligarme?"

"¡Es tu trabajo!"

"¡Pedí mi destitución hace tiempo!"

"La cual me rehusé a aceptar. No permitiré que te sigas revolcando en tu miseria. Asumirás tus responsabilidades te guste o no." Dijo con tono mordaz al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la mascara de un solo movimiento para así poder verla a los ojos. Sin embargo Sakura rechazó el contacto visual desviando la mirada, mientras sus cabellos iban tomando poco a poco su color natural. "Quiero a mi alumna de vuelta" le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Sintió la irritación crecer hasta niveles poco saludables. ¿Quién se creía? Se acercó a la mesa y la aventó en contra de la pared logrando despedazarla. Hizo lo mismo con las sillas… después de todo era madera barata, nadie las extrañaría.

Sasuke llegó junto a los de su escuadrón los cuales lo miraban de arriba abajo sin el menor de los disimulos.

"Éste es el famoso Uchiha" dijo el capitán a sus subordinados. Una risa general fue la única respuesta "calma, calma. Recuerden que nuestro capitán lo apreciaba bastante" Sasuke lo miró sin entender.

"¿No lo sabías?" le preguntó uno de sus compañeros "Nuestro capitán fue Uzumaki Naruto" dijo con orgullo.

"Realmente no entiendo porque Hokage-sama te ha puesto con nosotros" dijo otro "pero niño, créeme cuando te digo que sufrirás un infierno aquí. Después de todo, eso es lo que te mereces…"

El Uchiha no respondió ante ese comentario por demás malintencionado, sólo les dirigió una mirada gélida. Si creían que lo asustaban, lejos estaban de estar en lo correcto.

"Soy Madara Aoki" Se presentó el capitán. Se notaba su experiencia y seguridad, era un hombre que de seguro tendría más de una cicatriz, sus cabellos negros ya estaban siendo poblados por algunas canas. "Y propiamente dicho, yo no soy el capitán… me encuentro por el momento sustentando el cargo, pero la decisión oficial será dentro de tres meses. Todos los integrantes del escuadrón tienen derecho a participar, sólo el mejor ocupará el puesto, y por lo visto, Hokage-sama cree que puedes ser buen candidato."

"Prefiero que me entierren vivo antes de que Uchiha me do ordenes…"

"¡Sachiko!" lo reprimió Auki "Nadie está feliz con él aquí, pero las ordenes de Hokage-sama son incuestionables."

Sasuke se daba cuenta de lo realmente indeseable que resultaba en ese lugar ¿Qué acaso todos ahí le había declarado la guerra? ¡Pero si ni siguiera los conocía! Y todo parecía deberse a Naruto. Ese tipo ni muerto dejaba de ser molesto.

La junta no fue larga; sólo lo suficiente para hacerle entender que se encontraba en lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia y que los entrenamientos eran en la mañana.

Salió del cuartel sin mucho entusiasmo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero s sentía ajeno a la aldea, eso era de esperarse; había pasado diez años lejos de ella. Y su único amigo ya no se encontraba, y a Sakura sólo la había visto una vez y no en muy buenas condiciones. Aunque le pesara, sabía que había regresado por ellos.

Dejó que sus pies lo llevaran, realmente no tenía nada que hacer. Se había enterado que Neji estaba en el escuadrón dos, pero siendo francos, nunca lo había considerado un amigo. A Hinata no la había vuelto a ver y de ahí todos sus conocidos parecían haber hecho sus vidas. Ese era el precio a pagar por su venganza… la soledad.

¿Cómo se suponía que reconstruiría el clan? A ese paso llegaría a viejo sin haber tenido hijos…

Al momento de alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que había caminado directo hacia el cementerio. ¡Rayos! Su subconsciente lo traicionaba de forma vil.

Caminó hacia la tumba de Naruto, ¿ya qué? Había caminado hacia ahí, lo menos era pasar aunque sea un rato.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Ya que a la distancia pudo ver una silueta bastante conocida sentada frente a la lápida.

"Sakura…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, disculpen mi descortesía y no haberme presentado antes, pero deseaba que la historia fuera mi carta de presentación. Soy Dana Haruno y este es mi primer fic dedicado a Naruto.

Cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta, decidí eliminar al protagonista… sí, sí ya se que tienen ganas de matarme y si supieran donde vivo, lo más seguro es que ya estaría recibiendo cartas con ántrax, pero la verdad es que para que la historia se desarrolle tal y como me la estoy imaginando, esto debía de ocurrir. La verdad es que no fue una decisión fácil. Pero la idea no me dejaba en paz, de hecho la culpo por salir baja en mis exámenes.

Espero les este agradando hasta ahora. Pero como no han dejado ni un mísero review, pues la verdad ya me esta dando miedo y no sé si les esta gustando o no. Agradecería mucho que se les ablandara un poquito el corazón y al menos e dejen una burla, pero algo… ¡lo que sea!

Jejeje, les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Capitulo 3.- Contacto visual.

Entrenamiento.

Era una palabra que se había vuelto de suma importancia en su vida; y ahora no era la excepción.

Ya llevaba cinco días en entrenamiento intensivo. Desde que se enteró que podía competir por el puesto de capitán.

Si alguien merecía ese puesto, sin duda era él.

"Uchiha Sasuke, capitán ANBU, escuadrón cuatro" se sonrió al imaginarse con ese cargo. Después de todo si el inútil de Naruto lo había conseguido, ¿Por qué no él?

Entonces la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

Naruto.

El había sido su único amigo. No se había acercado a él por lástima o para alabarlo por sus habilidades; muy por el contrario, siempre lo retó.

Su amigo. La persona a la que había dejado atrás para concretar su venganza. Aquél a quién intentó desaparecer por representar una amenaza en contra de sus planes. Ahora estaba muerto. ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido eso?

Entonces la imagen de Sakura vino a su mente. Recordó el estado en el que últimamente se la había estado encontrando. Porque muy a su pesar, él también se había vuelto visitante asiduo del cementerio.

No hubo intercambio de palabras, ni de miradas con su antigua compañera; pero algo en ella le traía un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia.

Pero era lago más lo que lo mantenía despierto todas las noches hasta tarde.

¿Qué representaba ella para él? No lo sabía. ¿Amiga? ¿Compañera? Siempre la había visto como una molestia; como el eslabón débil de la cadena. Sabía que era inteligente, que tenía un control del chakra envidiable, pero que nunca lograba sobresalir en las misiones. Una molestia. Punto.

Sin embargo ella se le había declarado antes de que él se marchara. Ella le demostró un cariño tan sincero, tan puro… un sentimiento que nunca creyó que alguien pudiera volver a sentir hacia él.

Bufó molesto.

Otra vez se había distraído de su entrenamiento.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Entrenamiento.

Palabra que se volvió necesaria en su vocabulario. Desde hacía años decidió que no volvería a depender de nadie.

Había entrenado hasta que su cuerpo ya no respondía; sangró y sufrió tantos dolores que en algunas noches no podía conciliar el sueño. Sus huesos se rompieron y en varias ocasiones terminó en el hospital; pero lo consiguió. Obtuvo un poder que sólo era superado por Naruto.

Sakura alcanzó a su maestra, la rebasó de muchas maneras, y sin embargo, eso de nada le sirvió cuando de verdad lo había necesitado. ¿De que servían tantos años de empeñó? ¡De nada!

Lo perdió todo sin que pudiera evitarlo. De nuevo había resultado una inútil.

Ahora por ejemplo, se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento del cuartel ANBU. Tenía la maldita obligación de entrenar a una novata. No se hubiera levantado esa mañana de la cama si no fuera porque Shizune se encargó de levantarla.

Tenía enfrente de ella a una Hinata totalmente furiosa, que le amenazaba con su katana. Ya llevaban dos horas de entrenamiento y cada minuto había sido un verdadero fastidio.

Para ella el estar peleando era como estar viendo por millonésima vez la misma película. Podía leer los movimientos de su enemigo.

Sincronización.

Esa era la clave. Lo único que debía de hacer era observar a su oponente, encontrar su ritmo y sincronizarse con el.

De esa forma, la pelea se volvía una danza.

La heredera de los Hyuuga se encontraba más que frustrada. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ganarle a alguien que se la pasaba bebiendo todas las noches? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que se había dado por vencida tan fácilmente le estuviera ganando? Ella amaba a Naruto, y cuando por fin la suerte le sonreía, cuando al fin el chico se fijaba en ella; el destino decide jugarle semejante broma. Lo amaba y lo seguiría amando hasta el final de sus días. Era por él que luchaba… por su memoria.

Haruno en cambio se había derrumbado ¡y sin embargo no podía contra ella!

Lo que Hinata ignoraba por completo, es que Sakura se encontraba peleando por pura inercia. Ya no le importaba si vivía o moría; le daba lo mismo si lograba encajarle la katana o si podía esquivarla. Sólo se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la batalla.

"Es suficiente…" dijo luego la capitana. Y acto seguido enfundó su katana "esta pelea hace un buen rato que se volvió aburrida"

"¿Qué dices?" Hinata se enfureció aún más.

"No eres capaz de matarme, así que eso le quita lo motivante" Miró hacia los otros cuatro integrantes de su patrulla "es todo por hoy" los aludidos asintieron y salieron del campo rápida y silenciosamente.

Sakura decidió hacer lo mismo, pero vio que la Hyuuga no guardaba sus cosas y se negaba a salir del campo.

"He dicho que ya es todo por hoy"

"Y lo he escuchado, pero decido quedarme un rato más"

"Como quieras…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El entrenamiento ya había acabado. En unos tres días había tenido que aprenderse todo el lenguaje de señas especiales, el protocolo a seguir en cada tipo de misión y los diversos rangos a respetar.

Sasuke caminaba de forma distraída por la aldea. Cada centímetro de ese lugar le traía recuerdos; algunos malos, otros malos, pero recuerdos a fin de cuentas. Debía de admitir que el tiempo no había pasado en balde; había lugares nuevos y construcciones que desaparecieron mientras él no estaba.

Y hablando justamente de construcciones nuevas, una en especial llamó su atención. Se trataba de un obelisco de dos metros de altura, de mármol negro, puesto a la mitad del camino que llevaba a su antiguo departamento. Prestó mayor atención y notó que todas las construcciones alrededor eran recientes.

Se acercó con curiosidad al obelisco, lo miró con detenimiento y vio tallados en una de sus caras varios nombres. Unos treinta para ser exactos. Algunos de los apellidos los conocía, eran viejos amigos de sus padres o conocidos de la academia, pero hubo dos en especifico que hicieron que se sorprendiera: "Haruno, S." "Haruno, K."

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

"¿Has encontrado algo nuevo, Sasuke?" El Uchiha volteó para encontrarse con Kakashi. No le respondió, ni le preguntó nada abiertamente, pero le mando una mirada llana de dudas. "Son los padres de Sakura…"

El silencio se hizo mas pesado.

"Fue hace ya dos meses" ¿Dos meses? Sasuke sacó cuentas mentales. Ese era el mismo tiempo que Naruto… "fue un ataque duro" prosiguió su ex-sensei "totalmente sorpresa, nos encontrábamos en plena alerta roja por Akatsuki y él aprovechó. Afortunadamente Tsunade-sama reaccionó a tiempo y evitamos una tragedia mayor. Los nombres que ves aquí son de civiles que estaban siendo evacuados y que fueron emboscados. También encontrarás los nombres de los shinobis que los defendieron hasta la muerte. Toda esta zona quedó en cenizas… no se pudo recuperar ni un solo cuerpo." Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos.

"¿Naruto…?" Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

"No. Él murió a las afueras de la villa; él y su patrulla salieron persiguiendo al responsable."

"¿Cómo?"

"Defendiendo a los suyos. No es algo de que tú equipo le guste hablar. Sabemos lo que pasó porque fueron obligados a dar el informe"

"¿Nadie intentó ayudarlos?"

"El escuadrón tres… pero llegaron demasiado tarde" Karachi le dedicó una mirada extraña al monumento "Cómo podrás darte cuenta, perdió a las personas más valiosas para ella en un solo día" Sasuke no dijo nada. Nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras. Él sabía a la perfección lo que era eso. Después de todo, fue así como comenzó su papel de "vengador"

Kakashi se acercó al obelisco y rozó con sus dedos los nombres tallados en el mármol. "Ese día, todos perdimos a alguien importante. Y todos estamos tratando de superarlo, sin embargo Sakura…"

"¿Dónde estaba ella ese día?"

"Peleando junto con todos… pero sabes muy bien como era Naruto."

"Ese idiota era muy impulsivo" dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba dolor.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Luna llena.

La luna iluminaba la noche que se antojaba fresca y con brisa. Ya eran las once de la noche y la gente de la villa ya comenzaba a prepararse para descansar de la jornada.

Sasuke salió de su departamento totalmente decidido. No había forma de arrepentirse.

Caminó con paso calmo hacia el lugar que se había vuelto destino obligado para él los últimos días. Y como era de imaginarse, frente a una lápida en específico se encontraba una joven completamente ebria. El Uchiha tomó aire antes de dar el paso decisivo.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó justo al lado derecho de la lápida. La chica no levantó la mirada, permaneció en total silencio.

"¿Puedo beber con tigo esta noche?" Sasuke trató de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

Sakura al fin levantó la mirada y luego de casi medio mes, hubo contacto visual.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- Impulsos.

"¿Puedo beber contigo esta noche?" Al principio trató de ignorarlo, tal y como venía haciendo desde que él regresara a la aldea. Pero lo tenía justo enfrente de ella, y le estaba hablando. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que la miraban con detenimiento.

Esto debía de ser una broma.

Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas. ¡Ahí estaba! El traidor… la escoria humana. Ahí estaba, ¡y hablándole!... a ella… a la molestia.

¡Por Dios! Que estúpida había sido. Hace unos meses hubiera vendido su alma al mismo demonio con tal de que él regresara. Sin embargo ahora, lo único que deseaba era que aquella lápida dijera: "Uchiha Sasuke" en lugar de "Uzumaki Naruto".

"¿Estás de broma?" dijo al fin.

Él no se alteró en lo absoluto. Era de esperarse, sabía que ese individuo no podía sentir nada hacia nadie.

"No. Estoy hablando en serio." Abrió la mochila que llevaba consigo, sacó una botella de sake y sin mayor alarde la destapó bebiendo un trago directamente de ella.

Sakura se indignó, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se levantó de golpe con toda la gracia que su estado le permitía. Le dirigió una mirada llena de ira y derramó lo que le quedaba de sake sobre la tierra contigua a la lápida.

"Sólo bebo con él…"

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Entonces…" Tsunade entrelazó los dedos de sus manos bajo el mentón. "¿Ella ya lleva casi una semana sin ir ahí?"

"Así es…" Kakashi se encontraba frente la quinta con un de sus manos detrás de la nuca y un poco nervioso.

"¿Y eso se debe a que el Uchiha también ha estado visitando el lugar?" La Godaime se encontraba algo sorprendida, pero la noticia le alegraba un poco.

"Efectivamente"

"Vaya…" Tsunade soltó un suspiro "Deberíamos de pedirle que también monte guardia en todas las licorería de la villa"

Kakashi se rió abiertamente.

"¿La mandaste de misión?" preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

"Tranquilo. Es una simple misión rango A, y no durará más de tres días… de hecho, ya deben de estar por regresar. " Le dirigió una mirada inquisidora "¿Me podrías dar tu reporte de una buena vez por todas?"

"Lo siento" dijo riéndose de manera nerviosa "Al llegar a la villa tuve que ayudar a mi vecina y verá…"

"Jiraiya te dio su nuevo libro" lo cortó molesta.

"Sí…" respondió apenado. Tsunade comenzó a contar de forma regresiva. Kakashi entendió eso como su señal de retirada y en menos de un pestañeó ya estaba fuera de la oficina.

"Esto es el colmo" se dijo a sí misma mientras se sobaba la sien. Debería de decirle a Jiraiya que dejará de darle volúmenes gratis a Kakashi.

Se levantó de su escritorio y miró por una de las ventanas en dirección del cementerio. No podía divisarlo desde ahí, pero al menos trataba de imaginárselo. En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de disgusto; no le agradaba recordar ese tipo de cosas.

El hecho de que Sakura había dejado de estar yendo a sus visitas nocturnas a la tumba del Uzumaki era una buena noticia. Aún tenía muy vivida la imagen de su alumna el día de los entierros; fue difícil hacer que fuera a descansar al departamento que le había asignado… de hecho fue arrastras.

Comprendía el dolor de su alumna, lo comprendía y entendía mucho más de lo que le gustaba, pero lo que no aprobaba era la forma en que se había dejado caer. Ya no iba al hospital, los entrenamientos fueron casi por completo olvidados y el departamento se mantenía funcional gracias a Ino.

Sabía muy bien que el tiro de gracia había sido la muerte de Naruto. Cómo su no hubiera sido suficiente con sus padres, él también.

Dolor. Ese dolor debía de ser insoportable.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa. Esa maldita misión que podía haber sido atendida por cualquier otro ninja de nivel más bajo, la había sacado de la aldea por dos días y medio… ¡dos días!... había faltado a su visita durante casi una semana por culpa del imbécil y ahora esto.

Ella y su escuadrón caminaban hacia la torre de la Godaime para dar el informe.

Mientras más rápido mejor. Tenía una botella de sake que vaciar.

El maldito Uchiha seguía de necio con ir a visitar todas las noches la tumba de Naruto. La tumba de su amigo, no el de él. No, él no tenía amigos, es más, él no sabía lo que eran los amigos. Si lo hubiera sabido entonces no se hubiera ido, entonces no habría habido esa estúpida promesa; entonces Naruto estaría con vida. Entonces sus padres seguirían con vida… ella seguiría con vida.

Y por si eso no fuera poco; esa maldita misión salió. Una misión por demás idiota… cualquier estudiante de la academia podía haberla cumplido, bueno, debía admitir que estaba exagerando. Tal vez no cualquier estudiante, pero si cualquier otro ninja graduado.

Una semana había estado lejos de Naruto, ¡una semana! Lejos de aquella tumba, lejos de lo único que le quedaba de su vida; porque sus padres no yacían en ningún lado. Ellos se habían convertido en polvo, en cenizas, en nada.

Sintió una pesadez en el pecho y una opresión que le complicaba el respirar. Debía calmarse o no soportaría el llegar hasta su casa y sentir el quemar que producía el alcohol en su garganta.

Era un placer que la alejaba de todo.

Apresuró su paso hacia la oficina de su antigua sensei. Fue entonces cuando lo vio: saliendo de dicha oficina estaba Uchiha Sasuke; y entonces no pensó, no razonó; sólo siguió el impulso cada vez mayor, cada vez más lacerante, cada segundo más angustiante de matarlo.

Nadie lo extrañaría.

Se acercó a él de golpe, lo sujetó de las solapas tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta y de un solo movimiento lo estrelló en contra de la pared usando la fuerza necesaria para no matarlo… aún.

Sus subordinados quedaron pasmados. El golpe de la espalda del Uchiha en contra de la pared fue sonoro; demasiado talvez.

"¡Capitana!"

"¡No se metan!" rugió molesta. Levantó al impresionado e incrédulo Sasuke que no sabía que diablos estaba sucediendo "¿Y bien?" le preguntó mientras lo apareaba de nuevo "¿Por qué demonios no te mueres de una vez?" su voz estaba llena de rabia, ira, dolor y repudio.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" La quinta había escuchado el alboroto afuera de su oficina y salió para ver a su ex-alumna acorralar al Uchiha. Al principio la voz no le salió, pero luego de un momento pudo coordinar mejor.

Sakura no respondió, se concentró en estrujar más aquel cuerpo, en exprimirle toda la gota de vida que no merecía poseer.

Sasuke por su parte podía sentir como sus costillas crujían. Esa capitana lo quería matar y no era broma. Debía de hacer algo o hasta ahí llegaría.

No hubo necesidad de nada.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara la Hokage golpeó en la cabeza a la capitana mandándola varios metros hasta chocar en contra de la pared opuesta.

El Uchiha sintió como el aire entraba a sus pulmones de manera brusca. Trastabilló un poco antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

"¡Llévenselo al hospital!" la quinta se notaba fuera de sí "¡No me importa si no lo quieres!" dijo antes de que Sasuke pudiera reclamar. Dos de los integrantes del escuadrón de Sakura lo ayudaron a caminar, aunque él se negaba a aceptar dicha ayuda. Antes de salir del lugar volteó hacia la capitana que se encontraba aún en el suelo, viéndolo a través de su ahora cuarteada mascara. Podía sentir el odio que ella destilaba hacia él. "Los demás lárguense de aquí. Tengo una platica que entablar con su capitana" No hubo objeción alguna. Todos salieron lo más rápido posible.

Su capitana se había vuelto loca.

Y moriría por eso.

"¿Me podrías decir en que estabas pensando?" le exigió saber una vez que estuvieron solas.

La aludida seguía en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y sintiendo que su cabeza se había partido. No estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Un hilo de sangre corría de su cuero cabelludo, resbalaba por la mascara y caía sobre su capa.

"A mi oficina, ¡ahora!" La levantó del brazo y medio arrastras la metió hacia el cuarto. La sentó en uno de los sillones y bufó molesta. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó tratando de no golpearla de nuevo. No obtuvo respuesta. Sólo se podía escuchar la respiración jadeante proveniente de su ex-alumna.

Le quitó la mascara totalmente frustrada.

Observó aquel rostro pálido lleno de sudor y sangre, esos ojos con las pupilas retraídas y dudó por un momento que conociera a aquella persona. Soltó un suspiro. Se le había pasado la mano en ese golpe.

"Yo…" la voz de Sakura se escuchaba ronca y temblorosa "sólo deseaba matarlo… deseo matarlo" la kunoichi se miraba ambas manos que le temblaban bruscamente.

Era oficial. Tsunade no sabía que hacer.

Se acercó de forma dudosa; no quería ser rechazada. Juntó un poco de chakra verde en sus manos y delicadamente le curó la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"¡Suéltenme maldita sea!" Sasuke no era un Uchiha feliz. Esa capitana lo había dejado en ridículo.

"Son ordenes de la Hokage que te llevemos al hospital" reconoció la voz detrás de la mascara, esa era Hinata.

"¡Basta Hyuuga! Puedo manejarme solo" se arrebató de aquel agarre.

"Sí, todos pudimos notarlo" la voz de la chica sonaba con un deje de malicia. Su compañero se rió ante el comentario haciendo que Sasuke se irritara más.

"¡Si serás…!"

"Ya cálmate Uchiha. Si Haruno te puso en tu lugar no es asunto mío… ve y arréglatelas con ella." Hinata rió por lo bajo al notar la expresión de Sasuke. El Uchiha se había quedado helado.

No respondió, no dijo nada, incluso se quedó más quieto de lo humanamente posible. Una furia descomunal lo embargó por completo. Se dio media vuelta y caminó con el paso mas digno que pudo.

"No tenías permitido revelar la identidad de la capitana…"

"No creo que cause problema alguno, Hideki. Incluso si lo causara… no es algo que me importe mucho"

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bueno, pues este es el cuarto capitulo. Espero que le agrade; y algo mucho más importante… DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es increíble que les parezca tan pésima como para no dejar ni siguiera una burla…. Mi musa ya ha entrado en depresión por tan mal recibimiento, digo, mínimo un sarcasmo o algo… pero algo a fin de cuentas!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- Uniendo cabos.**

Su habitación estaba a oscuras. No se había dado cuenta en que momento ya había anochecido; de hecho, su cabeza no se encontraba en aquél lugar. Su mente divagaba uniendo cabos y leyendo entre líneas.

"Si Haruno te puso en tu lugar…" esas palabras no dejaban de atosigarlo. Aun le dolían las costillas por culpa del azote… ¿así que se había convertido en ANBU? ¿Así que era capitana?

Todo en esa maldita aldea estaba de cabeza. Ahora entendía porque Ino había dicho en aquella ocasión que Sakura no podía seguir faltando a su trabajo; también se acordó cuando le dijeron que se tenía que cuidar de la capitana del escuadrón tres… Kakashi le había dicho que ese escuadrón fue el único que intentó ayudar al de Naruto, pero que llegaron tarde… de pronto todo se iba uniendo.

Al principio creyó que Sakura iba al cementerio debido a la tristeza. Pero no era sólo eso; ya lo entendía… era culpa. Ella estaba sintiendo demasiada culpa. Se culpaba por no haber llegado a tiempo, se culpaba por no poder ayudar a sus padres, y… ¡un momento! Algo no concordaba

"¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?" ella lo quería muerto. ¿Por qué? Él no tenía la culpa de nada, él ni siquiera estaba en la aldea en ese entonces… ¡ah! Era eso. Cómo él no había estado en la aldea, entonces no había nadie más que pudiera ayudar a Naruto, ¿estaba ella admitiendo que no era tan fuerte como él? Bueno, en realidad eso todos ya lo sabían, pero… ¡alto! Por lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros; la capitana del escuadrón tres era demasiado testaruda, incluso se había peleado con Naruto en una ocasión por que el Uzumaki en un ataque de sobreprotección no la había dejado luchar. Con eso de antecedente, el hecho de que Sakura admitiera que era más débil que él estaba descartado…

"¿Entonces?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Ya le dolía al cabeza de tanto pensar, él solo no llegaría a ningún lado. Debía investigar, ¿pero con quién? ¿Ino? No, cada vez que se topaban le dirigía una mirada asesina… no es que le importara mucho, pero aún así. ¿Kakashi? ¡Ja! Sería como admitir que el asunto le preocupaba. ¿Tsunade? No, eso era peor. ¿Neji? No estaba seguro de que fuera cercano a Sakura… ¿cercano? ¡Claro! ¡Hinata! Ella estaba en el mismo escuadrón, aunque, ¿no Hinata había sido novia de Naruto? ¿Y si al preguntarle la traumaba más? "¡Demonios!" gritó desesperado. "¡Maldita sea! Esa mujer es demasiado molesta, no importa cómo, siempre se las arregla para fastidiarme" soltó un bufido "Hinata es mi única opción. Lo siento dobe, pero tendré que traumarla un poco" dijo mirando hacia el techo.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cuello. Se encontraba en su departamento, ¿en qué momento había llegado ahí?

"Veo que ya despertaste, y bien, ¿los golpes de Tsunade-sama siguen siendo igual de fuertes?" Ino le preguntó visiblemente molesta.

"¿Qué acaso nunca te largas a tu casa?"

"¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a hacer eso?" sí, definitivamente estaba furiosa. "cuando Shizune me habló creí que era broma, ¡ni siguiera cuando estas ebria deliras tanto! Por un momento pensé en llevarte al hospital"

"¡Nadie te obliga a nada! Si tanto te molesto simplemente lárgate"

"Veo que el golpe no reacomodo tu cerebro…" ahora tenía un tono dolido. "¿Tan difícil de aceptar es el hecho de que aún nos preocupemos por ti?"

"No merezco que nadie se preocupe por mi" respondió en tono amargo. Ino se sentó junto a ella en la cama, quería abrazarla pero sabía que Sakura rechazaba toda muestra de apoyo. Su amiga mantenía la cabeza gacha y estrujaba fuertemente las sabanas. "cada día es más pesado… necesito hacer que su sangre corra o de lo contrario me volveré loca."

"Jiraiya ha regresado" dijo luego de un largo silencio. Notó como el cuerpo de Sakura se tensaba. "No sé si lo encontró, pero el hecho de que haya regresado…" la Haruno no respondió, se quedó en silencio, tensa y con la respiración irregular "Pero para serte sincera…" sabía que lo que venía no iba a ser agradable "Tsunade-sama no te contemplará para la misión. No creo que un zombi sirva en una misión"

"No me importa. Pienso ir aunque sea escapándome de la villa… al Uchiha le resultó bien" Ino torció la boca ante la mención.

"¿Por qué lo golpeaste?"

"Todo esto es por su culpa… y también mía."

"Ninguno de nosotros tiene control sobre el destino" sintió la mirada gélida de Sakura "él no pidió nacer siendo un Uchiha, Naruto no pidió tener al zorro y tú no creo que hayas podido controlar tus sentimientos hacia el idiota" la abrazó, no le importó el gruñido de desaprobación, sabía que aunque lo negara, Sakura necesitaba ese abrazo. "Por cierto, Tsunade-sama quiere el reporte de la misión para mañana en la mañana. Me dijo que ni creas que te has librado de tus obligaciones… de hecho tu castigo será cubrir doble turno en la base. Así que si esperabas ser suspendida, déjame decirte que no lo lograste" Sakura soltó otro gruñido.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsunade observaba a su amigo y antiguo compañero con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado estaba feliz de que hubiera regresado con bien y por otro, hubiera preferido que su misión no tuviera éxito. No es que quisiera dejar la muerte del Uzumaki sin vengar, pero… sabía que lo que venía sería algo difícil de manejar.

"No tienes idea de lo que me costó no aventarme encima del maldito y golpearlo hasta dejarlo muerto" Jiraiya llevaba más de una hora quejándose.

"Ve al grano. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuantos son y cómo diste con él?"

"Algo mucho más importante, ya sabe que Sasuke ha vuelto" los ojos de la Godaime se abrieron llenos de sorpresa "tenemos un soplón en la aldea y algo me dice que el consejo está involucrado"

"Especifícate" el semblante de Tsunade se ensombreció.

"Tenía todos los datos del juicio. Sabes muy bien que los únicos presentes fueron el consejo, Kakashi, tú y yo"

"Además de que el informe se encuentra en los archiveros del consejo"

"Por lo que entendí, esta vez el ataque será definitivo. Quieren al Uchiha y de paso divertirse un rato. Necesito partir de inmediato, tienen otros planes antes, así que en cuanto estén en camino te avisaré"

"Estoy de acuerdo. No nos conviene mandar a un grupo en su contra. No con un rival de semejante poder… pero tampoco debemos dejar que leguen a la villa"

"A medio camino… tendremos que detenerlo. Debemos prepararnos, pero sin que el consejo se entere. Esto será complicado" Jiraiya se apoyó en contra de la pared "Ese maldito va a perecer en mis manos"

"Pues tendrás que actuar rápido, por que hay muchos que desean hacer lo mismo… entre ellos me encuentro yo."

"¿Cómo esta Sakura?" Tsunade hizo una mueca. La sola mención del nombre de su alumna hacía que le doliera la cabeza. "¿Tanto así?" preguntó con una sonrisa de burla "entonces le agradará saber las nuevas noticias"

"Ella no irá" Jiraiya se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Qué has dicho, mujer?"

"Sakura será excluida de esta misión por su propio bien"

"Se supone que fue tu alumna y que tú la conoces mejor que nadie, ¿realmente crees que no se enterará y que se quedará aquí con los brazos cruzados?"

"No tengo más opción. No se cómo, pero ella se quedará en la villa… no has estado aquí. No sabes lo que ha sido su vida estos meses. Estoy segura de que si no logra matarlo, hará que la maten."

"Te odiara el resto de su vida"

"Puedo vivir con eso, pero no soportaría que algo más le pasara. Sabes lo que es perder a un alumno… yo hasta cierto punto ya perdí a la mía, pero soy tan egoísta que no puedo permitir que…" no pudo continuar con la frase. Frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada llena de determinación a su amigo "Esperaré tu aviso. Y por favor, no te mueras…" Jiraiya le palmeó la espalda y le sonrió de manera coqueta.

"Ten por seguro que no lo haré."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto mirando hacia el techo tal y como venía haciéndolo desde hacia dos meses. Suspiró llena de frustración. Se sentía molesta con la vida por haberle quitado algo que se había esforzado tanto en conseguir; se sentía furiosa con Sakura por ser tan idiota; y sentía aún más furiosa con ella por haber podido hacer nada. Las cosas en esa villa nunca volverían a ser iguales para ninguno de los nueve novatos… al menos no para los sobrevivientes. Cerró los ojos y recordó una vez más el rostro de Naruto, de su Naruto. Sonrió al sentir aquella calidez que la embriagaba. ¡Cuánto lo había querido! ¡Cuánto lo quería aún!

En él había encontrado fuerza y cariño.

Tocó sus labios, aún hoy podía sentir el tacto de los de él… maldita sea, estaba enamorada de un fantasma, pero poco le importaba.

Un ruido afuera de su cuarto hizo que saliera de su burbuja.

"Hinata-sama"

"¿Neji-niisan?"

"Hay alguien que desea hablar con usted" Se levantó extrañada y abrió la puerta para poder ver cara a cara a su primo. No se veía contento. "Puedo decirle que se largue y se muera si usted así lo desea"

"¿Quién es?" la actitud de su primo ya estaba preocupándole.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata no respondió nada. Caminó a paso lento hacia el recibidor donde era lo más seguro que él estuviere. ¿Qué quería Sasuke con ella? Sea lo que sea, sólo esperaba que no le provocara problemas, suficiente tenía ya con estar bajo el mando de Haruno. La misión pasada había sido un suplicio.

"¿Qué deseas a esta hora Uchiha?" le preguntó sin formalismos ni rodeos.

"Siendo heredera del clan Hyuuga dejas mucho que desear en tu protocolo" le respondió en tono de burla. La chica se sentó frente a él, llevaba su cabellera recogida en una cola haciéndola ver más madura de lo que realmente era.

"El protocolo es únicamente para las personas importantes" le respondió de forma aporreada "hasta donde sé, tú no eres bien recibido en ningún lugar"

"Podrías herir mis sentimientos…"

"Al grano, Uchiha" Sasuke rió de soslayo, ¿Quién diría que la niña tímida le estaría poniendo una conversación tan tensa?

"Necesito que me ayudes, Hinata" respondió con tono cansino. La Hyuuga se quedó un momento analizando si lo que acababa de escuchar no era una alucinación. "Hay cosas que no estoy entendiendo. Sé a la perfección que mi decisión de irme de la aldea es algo que, nunca me perdonarán ninguno de ustedes, sobre todo por las consecuencias que eso trajo. Pero nunca pensé que al regresar a la aldea…"

"¿Las cosas estarían tan cambiadas? ¿De verdad creías que todos te esperaríamos?" hinata sonrió con amargura "Sólo dos personas lo hicieron, y ninguna de las dos se encuentra ya con nosotros." Sasuke se quedó en silencio y arrugó el frente visiblemente molesto "¿En que me necesitas?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo 5, subido muy a pesar de que mi musa se niega a hablarme por haberla literalmente obligado a escribir. Dice que agradece los dos reviews, pero su ego es tan grande como el del Uchiha y que eso de poco le sirve.

Yo en cambio, agradezco de corazón y estoy tan feliz que casi y brinco jajajajaja muchísimas gracias, ustedes son lo máximo.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS… NO LES CUESTA NADA Y MUCHO SE LES AGRADECE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.- Razón.**

¿En que momento el mundo se había vuelto loco? Corría completamente desesperada. Una opresión y un dolor en el pecho le impedían respirar, pero no era momento de hacerle caso a eso; ya después tendría tiempo de lamentarse. Por ahora sólo una cosa importaba y eso era el hecho de que no muy lejos de ahí se estaba desarrollando una batalla a muerte.

Se detuvo de golpe al notar que el bosque se terminaba y no precisamente por haber llegado a sus límites, si no por que había un enorme boquete que había arrasado con todo a unos tres kilómetros a la redonda.

"¡Capitana!"

"Sí, puedo sentirlo…" dos chakras chocaban entre sí con una ferocidad atroz. Lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco es que el segundo chakra seguía fluctuando de la misma manera. "Aguanta, aguanta… ya estamos ahí" le dijo esto a la lejanía, pero sus subordinados sabían para quién era el mensaje.

Sin esperar más saltó de aquél árbol y corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitían. Debía de ayudarlo, necesitaba llegar lo antes posible.

De pronto algo no pareció ir bien, no supo qué, pero algo había cambiado en aquella batalla. El mayor miedo que nunca había sentido la envolvió por completo.

"¡Abajo!" fue lo único que alcanzó a gritarles a sus hombres. La tierra tembló bajo un gran estruendo. Rocas, animales y árboles salieron volando por la fuerza de una onda expansiva. Trató de sujetarse fuertemente, pero no le sirvió de nada; ella también fue tirada varios metros en contra de la tierra. Pudo sentir como su radio y cubito derechos cedían ante la fuerza del impacto.

No supo por cuando tiempo todo se volvió negro, pero cuando logró abrir los ojos notó que los chakras se habían detenido. Aún en contra de los reclamos de su cuerpo, se levantó y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde recordaba haberlos sentido. Un nuevo cráter se había formado, bajo la ladera de golpe, rodando en contra de las rocas y sintiendo como su brazo estaba a punto de salir volando de su cuerpo; pero eso no era importante ahora.

Se incorporó de nuevo y sintió que su corazón se detenía de golpe al observar a su amigo en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre.

"¡No!" trastrabillo un poco antes de alcanzarlo "¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!" se arrodilló junto a él y empezó a examinarle las heridas, debía de actuar rápido.

"D-Déjalo ya, Sakura-chan" su voz era aguda y temblorosa… casi un suspiro.

"¡No digas idioteces!" lo regañó furiosa concentró chakra en ambas manos, muy a pesar de que la derecha la sentía inútil. "Saldrás de esta… ¡tienes que salir de esta!" las lagrimas comenzaban a picarle en los ojos, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo.

"¿Cómo… e-están?" Sakura recordó al escuadrón cuatro el cuál fue encontrado no muy lejos de Konoha.

"Ningún herido… te están esperando" Naruto sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga. Levantó su brazo y tocó delicadamente la mejilla de Sakura "¡Quédate quieto! Necesito…" no pudo terminar la frase. El brazo de su amigo calló de golpe en contra del suelo y la mirada que ahora le devolvía era una sin vida.

Sintió como si algo dentro de ella se desmoronara en pedazos. Un frío glacial la invadió por completo, junto con angustia y desesperación. Esto no podía ser cierto, nada de esto estaba pasando, era una maldita pesadilla. Quería gritar, llorar, golpear, pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía, lo único que podía hacer era mirar completamente absorta esos ojos azules ahora sin vida.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se despertó de golpe soltando un fuerte grito. Su respiración estaba agitada, su frente bañada en sudor y su cuerpo temblaba sin control alguno.

Se encontraba en su oficina de la ANBU, no recordaba en que momento se había dormido. Miró el reloj, ya eran las dos de la mañana. Se levantó de manera torpe sintiendo como su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, su cabeza en ese momento era un caos. Esa maldita pesadilla siempre era la misma, su mente se negaba a permitirle olvidar esos momentos y muy posiblemente ella no quería olvidarlos.

Se calzó la mascara y se cubrió con la capa. Sólo había una forma en la podía tranquilizarse después de haber pasado de nuevo por aquellos recuerdos.

Caminó guiada por la inercia, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien por que seguía yendo. Él nunca se levantaría de ahí… sonrió de forma amarga ante la idea. Llegó ante aquella lápida, no importaba cuantas veces la viera, siempre le resultaría imposible de aceptar; sintió como sus piernas perdían toda fuerza y se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella. De nuevo esa sensación de querer gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraran y ningún sonido pudiera salir de ella, de querer llorar hasta quedarse seca; pero otra vez su cuerpo no respondía, de nuevo era incapaz de sacarse de dentro todo ese dolor.

Se quitó la mascara y colocó su frente en contra de la lápida, sintió el frío y áspero tacto. No podía seguir así, ¡lo extrañaba tanto! ¡Los extrañaba demasiado! ¿Qué caso tenía levantarse todos los días? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, si tan sólo pudiera no volver a despertar… ¿de que servía que ella siguiera con vida? El mundo sin Naruto era monótono, aburrido, frío. Todo era mucho mejor si él estaba, había color, valía la pena vivirlo.

"No debiste de haber muerto" dijo en un susurro. Entonces lo recordó. Sí había una razón para vivir y esa razón era el poder hacer sufrir al desgraciado que le había quitado todo. Haría que sufriera hasta que le implorara la muerte. Después de eso podría tirarse de un acantilado si le apeteciera, pero antes no; no podía dejarse vencer, no por el momento.

Buscó entre su capa la botella que le había robado a Tsunade de su oficina. Su maestra era demasiado ingenua en ocasiones, no podía creer que aún confiara en que no asaltaría su colección privada. Soltó una carcajada ante eso.

"Una imagen bastante lastimera para una capitana ANBU" volteó ante aquella voz que conocía bastante bien. Uchiha Sasuke. "¿Qué crees que diría él?" le preguntó de forma neutral.

"No lo sé. Dímelo tú… parece que lo conocías y estimabas bastante" lo miró de frente, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que la intimidaba. Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, la observaba sin ningún sentimiento en especial. Esa indiferencia suya parecía que nunca se le quitaría.

"Lo conocí lo suficiente…"

"Cierto, sólo lo necesario para abandonarlo"

"Era necesario"

"¡¿Crees que me importan tus excusas?!" se levantó para poder encararlo mejor.

"¿Y cual es la tuya?" le preguntó de forma mordaz "Sigues demostrándome lo que siempre he creído. Me sorprende que alguien como tú pueda estar portando una mascara ANBU" Sucedió tal cuál esperaba. Sakura se aventó en contra de él con una rapidez sorprendente, logró esquivar el kunai por muy poco. Ciertamente se había vuelto veloz, pero no lo suficiente, le soltó un golpe en el cabeza que la tiró en contra de la lápida de su amigo. "¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Sólo puedes acorralar a alguien si atacas a traición?"

"Siendo tú el experto en eso…" se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada a la lápida. Se dio media vuelta, no podía luchar ahí, no mancharía ese lugar por algo tan estúpido como el Uchiha.

"¿A dónde demonios vas, Haruno?" esta vez se pudo notar algo de furia en la voz de Sasuke.

"No pienso mancillar este lugar. Para mí es sagrado…" siguió su camino, no se detendría, no lo haría. No necesitaba de esa pelea. Sin embargo tuvo que reaccionar rápido, el Uchiha la había atacado con su katana.

"Tú empezaste esto" le dijo el moreno "ahora terminaremos lo más rápido posible"

"No peleare contra ti" le dijo sin mucho ánimo "No me sirves muerto"

"Se me olvidaba. Soy necesario para que él regrese…"

"Si ya sabes tu papel en la historia, limítate a seguirlo."

"¿Qué harás cuando él regrese? Ni siguiera eres capaz de resultarme entretenida en batalla" esto era el colmo… hasta aquí había llegado ese mal nacido.

Las rejas de la entrada cayeron por culpa del cuerpo de Sasuke que impactó en contra de ellas. Por lo visto Sakura había cumplido su promesa de no ensuciar el lugar, pero no mencionó nada de las rejas… Se incorporó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda, esa mujer si que sabía golpear.

"cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo" Sakura se limpiaba las manos en contra de la capa "¿Y bien, en donde nos quedamos?"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Ino escuchó que la puerta del departamento se abría. Tuvo que sujetarse del sillón para no caerse ante lo que estaba viendo.

Sasuke sostenía por las justas a Sakura. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Yo nada, ella que es demasiado terca" le dijo mientras con ayuda de Ino colocaba a Sakura sobre el mueble. La pelirosa se quejó cuando fue acostada; sus ropas estaban llenas de polvo, lodo y un poco de sangre.

"¡Uchiha, no se supone que me la medio mataras!" le gritó molesta.

"Era ella o yo… cómo si no la conocieras" se defendió irritado.

"Por algo llegó a capitana" dijo la rubia con nostalgia "¿Cómo estás?"

"Hmp"

"¿A quién quieres engañar? No te dejo ileso, eso lo sé muy bien"

"Hmp"

"¿No piensas mostrarme?" Silencio. El Uchiha la miraba con recelo. "No seas niño…"

"No me hizo nada… tu amiga no es la gran cosa" Ino le devolvió una mirada incrédula antes de poder reírse abiertamente en su cara.

"Muéstrame, no nos convienes muerto" Sasuke torció la boca ante el comentario.

Las capacidades de Ino como ninja medico no eran ni por asomo como las de Sakura, pero se defendía y podía hacer un trabajo bien hecho. Lo obligó a quitarse la capa de la capitana que tenía puesta encima y que para nada le hacía sospechar que debía de tener una herida bastante fea debajo.

"¿Esto es tu nada?" le preguntó molesta. Sasuke tenía una cortada profunda en el costado izquierdo que era acompañada por varios moretones oscuros e hinchado por todo su torso.

"Nunca imaginé que llegaría a poder hacerme esto…"

"¿Acaso el gran Uchiha está admitiendo su derrota?" le preguntó con sorna.

"Sólo has tu trabajo y cállate, Ino." Le dirigió una larga mirada a Sakura que seguía inconciente sobre el sillón. Su semblante era tranquilo, muy diferente a como se encontraba en el cementerio. Se sentía un insecto. Creyó que estando lejos ellos estarían bien, que él ya no tendría distracciones, pero ni lo uno, ni lo otro fueron verdad. No tenía conocimiento alguno de tal sujeto, pero si lo que Hinata le había contado era cierto, tal parecía que la segunda parte de su venganza tendría que esperar un poco más. "Segawa Taro" Ino se detuvo de golpe al escuchar ese nombre.

"No lo vuelvas a mencionar…"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsunade contaba hasta mil, mientras escuchaba el informe que Kakashi le estaba dando. Esos dos malditos niñatos, ¿Cómo se atrevían? Ambos la iban a escuchar, fuerte y claro. ¿Es que acaso sus dolores de cabeza nunca terminarían? Los pondría a remodelar la entrada del cementerio con sus propias manos y sin ayuda alguna.

"Creo que…"

"¡No me importa lo que creas!" le gritó furiosa. "¡Esos dos van a morir! ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan insensatos?" Se masajeó la sien y soltó un bufido.

"Vea el lado bueno" La mirada de Tsunade fue intimidante. Kakashi tragó saliva y prosiguió "si ya tiene ánimos para intentar matarlo… no tardará en regresar por completo"

"Espero que así sea…ninguno de esos tres creció, se quedaron en los trece…"

"Fue una buena época"

"Kakashi, si no quieres terminar tú también remodelando el cementerio, te recomiendo que cierres la boca" El Hatake rió nervioso ante el comentario. "Tengo una platica pendiente con sasuke" dijo de forma seria.

"Sí, es necesario que lo sepa" Kakashi de pronto sintió que decaían los ánimos. "aunque no creo que lo tome a bien"

"Eso es lo que menos me importa. Tarde o temprano lo sabrá, si es que aún no lo sabe."

"Segawa Taro"

"Así es, estamos en guerra"

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capitulo numero seis!!! No se acostumbren, por el momento aproveché el puente para poder subir tres capítulos seguiditos, pero el próximo no llegará sino hasta el sábado. La escuela me tiene de esclava.

Respecto a un review que me llegó diciendo que Jiraiya ya murió en el manga, sólo tengo una cosa que decir: mate a Naruto, eso es señal de que no pienso seguir las cosas tal cual. Pero se agradece el dato jajajajajaja.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que han dejado review, insisto son lo máximo!!

Nos leemos luego, cuídense y que tengan buena semana.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS… NADA LES CUESTA Y MUCHO SE LES AGRADECE


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.- Reparando daños.**

Ino cerró la puerta tras de sí, se encontraba algo preocupada. Acababa de despedir a un ANBU que llegó al departamento con una orden de parte de la Godaime. Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Sakura; ya era hora de que vaya a ver si el Uchiha de verdad no la había matado.

Se sentía molida. No había dormido nada por culpa de su amiga; primero por estar pendiente de a que hora regresaría y segundo, porque a pesar de saber que sus heridas estaban sanando rápidamente no quería perderla de vista ni un momento. Suspiró resignada al entrar a la habitación y observarla dormir profundamente. Esa no era Sakura, era una pésima imitación; no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que alguna vez fue. Era duro verla así… frustrante, se sentía molesta con su amiga por dejarse caer de esa forma, y con ella por no ser capaz de sacarla de ese estado. Pero no importaba lo que dijera, hiciera o dejara de hacer, simplemente parecía como si a Sakura le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro. En ocasiones se decía que ya no se iba a seguir mortificando con eso; si ella quería seguir consumiéndose de ese modo, ya no se lo impediría, pero su determinación no llegaba ni a la hora.

La vida de Ino estaba dividida por completo entre las responsabilidades con su familia, con la Hogake y ahora también con Sakura. Pero esa cabezota de primera, no parecía darse cuenta… ¡sí será terca!

Se acercó a la cama y revisó que la pelirrosa no tuviera fiebre. Nada, hasta ahora todo parecía ir bien. Sakura se revolvió entre sueños, era frecuente que tuviera pesadillas. En algunas ocasiones Ino la había escuchado gritar en la madrugada.

"Sakura…" la sacudió ligeramente, no estaba muy convencida de hacerlo. "Sakura…"

"Hmp" alguien estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el Uchiha…

"Sakura… ¡Sakura!" La aludida abrió los ojos de golpe. "¿Estás bien? Parecía que tenías un mal sueño"

"¿Eh?" la miró como si de pronto le hubieran brotado dos cabezas "¿Qué hago aquí?" Ino no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Está vez sí que te la jugaste" dijo con algo de malicia.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Será interesante verte haciéndola de albañil" entonces los recuerdos cayeron de golpe. La discusión con el idiota, la posterior pelea y… y ya no recordaba nada más. "rompieron las rejas y parte de la barda. Tsunade-sama no esta muy feliz que digamos. De hecho, quiere verte en su oficina en una hora."

"No puede ser…" trató de levantarse, pero un ligero mareo la detuvo.

"No tan de golpe" le indicó Ino mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

"¿Qué pasó con el idiota? No me digas que lo maté…" dijo en tono lastimero. No le servía muerto.

"Te faltó poco… " Dijo con una tenue sonrisa. Sakura sólo suspiro y volteó hacia la ventana con la mirada ausente. "Sakura…" la voz de Ino era casi un susurro. La aludida regresó su mirada hacia ella. "¿Qué debo de hacer…?" se veía seria "Me siento una inútil, no he podido ayudarte en nada"

"Tsunade-sama me quiere ver, debo de apresurarme" cambio rápidamente de tema. Se levantó con algo de trabajo de la cama y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al baño. Su abdomen le dolía bastante al caminar, juró que se vengaría del Uchiha-baka.

Ino se quedó sumergida en el silencio. Era una idiota por seguir ahí tratando de rescatar a alguien que no deseaba ser rescatada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La mirada de la Godaime era de esas que daban escalofríos a cualquiera; con sólo ver esa mirada, uno ya sabía que estaba en problemas, en muy grandes problemas. Sin embargo, las dos personas que se encontraban enfrente de ella parecían no prestarle mucha atención. Sakura se encontraba absorta mirando la pared, parecía que acababa de darse cuenta del color de la misma, puesto que la miraba con demasiado interés. Sasuke por su parte, le devolvía la mirada a la quinta, pero era una mirada indiferente e incluso aburrida.

Esos dos estaban jugando con fuego… y saldrían quemados, muy tostados…

"Repararán los daños" les dijo de forma aporreada. Silencio, de nuevo. Respiró hondo… vale, intentó ser buena y amable "Uchiha Sasuke, si no reparas las rejas y la barda del cementerio, serás vetado de la selección de capitán de tu escuadrón" el Uchiha ahora sí parecía prestar atención "Haruno Sakura…" dijo con pesadez "si en un lapso de una semana no reparas los daños, Uchiha será removido a tu escuadrón" dio en el blanco. Sakura se atragantó y Sasuke quedó pálido. "A partir de mañana empiezan… los materiales ya los estarán esperando en el lugar. Es todo, no deseo volver a verlos en todo lo que resta del día. Si osan pararse por aquí…" Los dos salieron en silencio, ninguno parecía estar de humor cómo para discutirle nada. Sonrió con malicia al ver que ambos tenían problemas para caminar.

"Es extraño" interrumpió Kakashi desde el balcón en donde estaba escuchando sin ser visto "No hubo ni la más pequeña de las quejas… en cuanto escuche las amenazas creí que comenzarían a gritar como posesos."

"Quiero que vigiles que esos dos no se maten en el proceso"

"Hai"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miró con detenimiento el saco de cemento. Él era un Uchiha, él se había parado enfrente de maniacos con katanas, kunais, marionetas endemoniadas y miles de cosas más, sin mostrar un ápice de miedo. Era obvio que algo como mezclar un poco de cemento con cal, polvo y grava, no iba a hacerlo retroceder.

Abrió la bolsa de cemento y comenzó a vaciar su contenido en el suelo, lo mismo hizo con el polvo y la cal. Al mal paso, darle prisa, ¿no?

"No le pongas tanta cal" le dijo Sakura con voz lúgubre.

"Deja de molestar" le contestó de mala gana "yo puedo solo con esto" Sakura se mordió la lengua y se fue a sentar contra un extremo de la barda que se mantenía en buenas condiciones. "Así me gusta, sólo quédate callada y quieta" comenzó a revolver bien la mezcla, aunque no sabía que tanto de agua debía de ponerle ¡bah! Ni que fuera tan importante.

Mientras trabajaba miraba de reojo a Sakura que tenía su vista fija en la lejanía "hacia la tumba de Naruto" pensó. No importaba lo que hiciera, pero siempre que la veía se acordaba de las palabras de Hinata "_Todo se convirtió en cenizas. Yo fui la primera en llegar a ese sector; fue algo horrible de ver. Para ser sincera, aún hoy tengo pesadillas al respecto_" Si Hinata que no había sido afectada de manera directa por la muerte de aquellos aldeanos, tenía problemas para dormir, no quería ni imaginarse las noches que debía de soportar Sakura.

Se apresuró a poner el soporte de madera, quería terminar con eso rápido si quería entrenar lo suficiente. No podía estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera. Llenó algunas cubetas con la mezcla de cemento y subió al andamio para vaciarlas en el interior del soporte. Sin embargo Sasuke no sabía que el destino le tenía preparada una pequeña bromita antes de poder terminar a tiempo.

No prestó atención a los crujidos que soltaba el soporte. Los clavos no pudieron con el peso de la madera y la mezcla juntas y cedieron ante ellas. El soporte se golpeó contra el suelo de manera ruidosa y sacudió el andamio en donde el Uchiha se encontraba trepado. Sasuke trató por todos los medios recuperar el equilibrio, pero le fue imposible. Se golpeó contra el soporte y se embarró con la mezcla fresca que manchaba el suelo.

Destino: 1; Uchiha: 0

Sakura escuchó el ruido y volteó en el justo momento en el que Sasuke caía al suelo. No pudo evitarlo, fue automático; comenzó a reírse de manera sonora, era una risa por demás burlesca y llena de malicia y disfrute de su parte. Uchiha se enfureció al escucharla estallar en carcajadas; se levantó de golpe escurriendo cemento por todos lados. La pelirrosa se agarró fuertemente el estómago que ya comenzaba a dolerle, incluso se dejo caer de rodillas.

Estaba riendo como hacia mucho que no reía.

Sasuke volteó hacia un árbol cercano en el que ambos habían detectado la presencia de Kakashi y sintió como su cara quedaba completamente roja. Se sentía humillado.

"¡Basta Haruno!" le dijo indignado "No veo que tú puedas hacerlo mejor"

Sakura con mucho esfuerzo de no volver a reírse, se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó de manera decidida a él. Levantó el soporte de madera del suelo y agarrando un puñado de clavos procedió a sujetarlo en su lugar. Se tomó su tiempo, pero al final el armazón quedó firmemente sujeto.

"Ya esta… puedes verter la mezcla" Sasuke la miró dudoso. La kunoichi se encogió de hombros "Mi papá remodelaba la casa seguido… mi mamá siempre acababa mandándolo a dormir a la sala, porque dejaba la casa hecha un reguero" en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa melancólica y su mirada se ensombreció. No dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y regresó a sentarse en contra de la barda; se abrazó las rodillas y volvió a perder su mirada hacia la dirección de la tumba de Naruto.

Sasuke dirigió toda su atención al soporte. No sabía cómo actuar en estos casos.

Kakashi que había estado viendo y escuchando todo, sonrió de forma triste debajo de la mascara. Era mejor dejarlos tranquilos, ninguno de los dos haría nada estúpido. No les convenía que Tsunade-sama cumpliera sus amenazas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Casi no había clientes ese día, parecía que la gente no necesitaba de las flores por el momento. Bufó molesta y concentró su mirada en la puerta, cómo si con esto la clientela fuera a aumentar.

La puerta abriéndose le hizo creer por un momento que sí tenía poderes mentales. Pero se desilusionó al ver que solo era Kakashi.

"No pareces muy contenta de verme"

"Si compras unos cuantos racimos, entonces sí estaré contenta"

"La última vez Anko me los estrelló en contra de la cara" dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Ino rió ante la imagen mental de esos dos discutiendo; debía de ser algo digno de verse, todo un espectáculo.

"¿A que se debe su vista Kakashi-sensei?"

"Estaba vigilando a esos dos en el cementerio y se me ocurrió que te gustaría saber que el plan esta funcionando. Lento, pero seguro"

"Está bien"

"No pareces muy animada…"

"Es sólo que ya aprendí a no guardar esperanzas cuando se trata de Sakura." Kakashi la miró algo apenado. Ino siempre se mostraba decaída cuando de Sakura se trataba.

"Tenemos que mantenerlas. Si nosotros no lo hacemos, nadie más la hará. Sakura saldrá de esta… ya lo verás." La Yamanaka no respondió "Bueno, eso era todo… ah, y decirte que Tsunade-sama aún no sabe nada. Así que mantén un perfil bajo o de lo contrario los que estaremos componiendo el cementerio seremos Hinata, tú y yo" La rubia templó ante la sola idea. El cemento maltrataba las manos, ella no podía darse ese lujo. Soltó una risotada al imaginarse a Sakura haciéndola de ingeniero.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En toda la tarde lo único que había logrado hacer fue poner las rejas. Aún faltaba rellenar los huecos que tenía la barda por culpa de su espalda; la que por cierto, todavía le dolía.

"Mi parte ya está" le dijo con mal tono a Sakura "a ti te toca rellenar los huecos y levantar la parte faltante de la barda"

"Tranquilo, Uchihita" le contesto irritada "eso lo puedo hacer mañana. Total, la Hogake nos dio una semana de plazo. Además no es mi culpa que te tardaras tanto… pero claro, como eres un macho bien macho no dejaste que te ayudara"

"¿No fue tu culpa?" escupió molesto "¡Me hiciste quitar y poner la reja dos veces! ¡Dos veces! Porque según tú estaba chueca"

"Y aún lo creo…" A punto de estallar y para tratar de calmarse, Sasuke comenzó a limpiar las palas y cucharas que tenían restos de mezcla. Necesitaba un baño, sentía como el cemento le irritaba la piel. En eso estaba cuando sintió una mirada penetrante en la nuca; se volteó sin muchas ganas creyendo que Sakura iba a comenzar a molestarlo de nuevo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los dos Hyuuga en la entrada del lugar. Ambos llevaban unos ramos de flores, Hinata lo miraba con una sonrisa burlesca y una mirada un poco altanera, Neji por el contrario y como siempre, era imposible poder deducir que rayos era lo que estaba pensando. Se sacudió la ropa y se sintió avergonzado de que lo encontraran en ese estado. Después de todo él es un Uchiha y los Uchiha nunca se rebajan ante nadie.

"Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo" le dijo Hinata con sarcasmo "Pero Uchiha, ¿No te parece que las rejas están un poco chuecas?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Este capitulo oficialmente no sería publicado, me pareció que no aportaba nada nuevo a la trama, pero luego pensé "¿Quién soy yo para privarlos de disfrutar del Uchiha-albañil?" así que decidí teclearlo. Espero que les haya agradado. Trataré de subir el próximo mañana, pero no les prometo nada; si no puedo tendré que esperar hasta el próximo sábado para subirlo.

Sin mas que decir… ¡ah. Sí! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS… QUE NADA LES CUESTA Y MUCHO SE LES AGRADECE.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.- Cenizas**

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo como su corazón luchaba por salirse de su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con un ritmo alarmante. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, volteó hacía su reloj y vio la hora: 4:47 a.m., suspiró derrotada, había tenido otra pesadilla. Se estiró para prender su lámpara de noche y de inmediato de arrepintió de haberlo hecho; todo su cuarto estaba llenó de cenizas, aquel polvo gris y fino lo invadía todo, desde su cama hasta el piso y parte de las paredes. Su sangre se heló ante la visión. Cerró los ojos asustada y se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza mientras se repetía una y otra vez que lo que veía no era cierto.

"¿Sakura?" la voz de Ino se escuchaba desde afuera de su cuarto "¿estás bien?" no respondió seguía con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía dolorosamente "¿Sakura?" la voz de su amiga sonaba urgente "Voy a entrar".

Ino abrió la puerta con cierto nerviosismo, se había despertado al escuchar la forma agitada en que Sakura gritaba. No importaba cuantas noches ya se había quedado en aquel departamento, seguía asustándose y preocupándose por la manera en que Sakura normalmente se despertaba.

Vio a su amiga hecha un ovillo en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sujetándose la cabeza, murmuraba algo que no alcanzaba a entender. En tres zancadas se acercó a la cama y abrazó fuertemente a la pelirrosa.

"Tranquila, ya pasó… tranquila" trataba de transmitirle todo el cariño que podía e intentaba hacerla sentir segura. Sakura se relajó un poco al sentir el contacto y abrió los ojos lentamente; inspeccionó con miedo cada rincón de su cuarto. "sólo fue un mal sueño"

"…cenizas…" dijo casi en un susurro. Ino sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al escuchar esa palabra; ciñó más el abrazo.

"Ya paso… ¿ves? No hay nada" dijo cómo si estuviera tratando de convencer a una niña de que debajo de su cama no había un monstruo. Sintió como el cuerpo de su amiga se relajaba aún más y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura no rechazaba la muestra de cariño. Animada por eso, le comenzó acariciar sus cabellos de forma pausada. No le gustaba verla así.

"Ino…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podrías dormir lo que resta conmigo?" la voz de Sakura era sólo un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la Yamanaka lo escuchara y abriera los ojos de manera sorprendida.

"S-Sí" respondió de manera torpe… ¿no la iba a sacar a patadas de su cuarto? ¿No le insultaría diciendo que no necesitaba la compasión de nadie? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se quedara? ¿Estaba admitiendo que se sentía asustada? ¿Qué demonios…? Sacudió esas dudas de su mente, ¿Qué importancia tenía? Su amiga la necesitaba y parecía que por fin se dejaba ayudar. Por lo visto el provocar la pelea entre ella y el idiota si había sido una buena idea… aunque en un principio ni siguiera Hinata se notaba muy convencida.

No durmió lo que faltaba para amanecer; se mantuvo pendiente del sueño de Sakura, preparada por su necesitaba despertarla o ayudarla a calmarse. Miró el reloj, ya eran las seis de la mañana, no obstante se estiró para apagar el despertador antes de que sonara. La dejaría dormir un rato más, de verdad lo necesitaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Desde hacía ya casi tres meses había pocas cosas que podían sorprender e incluso alarmar a la heredera de los Hyuuga, y lo que estaba viendo, realmente la tenía sorprendida, alarmada e incluso algo asustada.

"¿Quieres que entrene con tigo?" preguntó incrédula y mirándola de hito a hito como el resto del escuadrón.

"No pienso repetirlo de nuevo, Hyuuga" Soltó Sakura de forma exasperada. "Es mi deber como capitana ver que todos en mi escuadrón tengan el mismo nivel"

"Pero si ni siguiera te has dignado a tomarme en cuenta en todo este tiempo" Hinata le reclamó de forma directa.

"¿Vas a hacerlo, si o no?"

"De acuerdo, sólo espero que no se arrepienta _capitana_" contestó mientras preparaba su katana y activaba su byakugan.

Sakura debía de admitir que Hinata le estaba dando pelea. ¿En que momento había subido tanto de nivel? Su rapidez y afectividad en los golpes serían de temerse si no fuera por que el puesto de capitán no se lo dan a cualquiera y casualmente, ella era la capitana de ese escuadrón, no había posibilidad de que la Hyuuga pudiera en su contra.

Esquivó el golpe que se dirigía a su pecho y por muy poco logró evadir la katana que ni tarda ni perezosa la envistió. Junto la cantidad suficiente de chakra en sus puños y le asestó en golpe en el estómago que hizo que la pelinegra saliera disparada en contra de los árboles cercanos.

"Buen nivel pero no el suficiente" le dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes que se habían manchado con la sangre de Hinata.

"Eres demasiado confiada" contestó la Hyuuga mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo. Sakura de pronto sintió cómo su brazo izquierdo se le entumía. Bajó la vista y observó un pequeño moretón a la altura de su antebrazo, ¡maldita sea! No podía mandar el chakra suficiente a esa extremidad. "algo me dice que pelearás sólo con un brazo"

"No necesito más para ponerte en tu lugar"

Hinata desapareció en un rápido movimiento de su vista. Sakura se puso en posición defensiva esperando el momento en que viniera el ataque por parte de su oponente, el cual llegó por su franco izquierdo. Con ayuda de su capa logró envolver la katana de la Hyuuga y de un solo movimiento consiguió hacer que la soltará, pero volvió a desaparecer de su campo visual. De acuerdo, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes… prestó mayor atención a su alrededor; debía de darle su merito a Hinata, no había duda de ello. La primera vez que pelearon la Hyuuga no poseía esa velocidad ni agilidad, era buena, cierto, pero en aquel momento había sido tan sencillo hacerla caer en su ritmo y ahora era ella la que se encontraba bailando a su compás. Sonrió irónica.

"¿Cuánto más piensas postergar tu humillación?" preguntó al aire lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para que lo oyera su contrincante.

"¿Mía?" preguntó furiosa Hinata al momento que aparecía a sus espaldas y lanzaba la estocada. Sakura reaccionó rápido y dio una ligera patada a la tierra haciendo que se cuartee y desequilibrando el ataque; sintió como le rozaba el filo en su costado derecho, pero nada profundo ni grave. Aprovechó para lanzar un puñetazo el cual encontró su objetivo en la cabeza de la pelinegra y que provocó que se estrechara contra el suelo rocoso.

"Tuya…" miró a sus demás subordinados los cuales habían estado pendientes de la pelea y que se habían subido a los árboles para no estorbar en el transcurso de la misma. "No quiero a ningún haragán en este escuadrón" les dijo de forma aporreada "A partir de mañana los entrenamientos serán a las cinco de la mañana. El pobre infeliz que se atreva a llegar tarde, me tendrá de contrincante durante toda una semana" Asintieron nerviosos y se aferraron a las ramas como si estas los fueran a salvar.

Su capitana había vuelto… y no estaba de buen humor.

Hinata se levantó con dificultad y se quitó la mascara sintiendo como algo caliente parecía mojarle el cuello, se paso la mano por la cara y al mirarla pudo confirmar sus temores; la Haruno no se había medido.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?" le preguntó Sakura sin mucho interés. No le sostuvo la mirada… la detestaba, y lo que más odiaba era que no podía contra ella.

"¿Importa mucho?"

"Algo, no quiero que me llamen la atención porque alguno de mi escuadrón se queda hasta tarde en los campos de entrenamiento"

"No me agradas…"

"Soy tu capitana y tú eres la novata del grupo; no se supone que deba de agradarte" se dio media vuelta y salió del campo con paso calmo, dejando a la Hyuuga con el orgullo algo herido.

Esperó a que Sakura se alejara para dirigirse a otra sección del campo de entrenamiento, ahí la esperaba un peliplateado.

"¿Observaste la pelea?" preguntó molesta.

"Sí, y debo de agradecerte por haber hablado con Sasuke" Kakashi la miraba divertido.

"Será la última vez que me preste a este tipo de cosas."

"Me imagino."

"Ya está regresando…"

"Les dije que era cuestión de paciencia"

"Les ayude porque a él no le hubiera gustado verla así…" le dijo en forma de reproche.

"Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ella. Sé que su actitud te hirió, pero…"

"No tengo nada que hablar con Haruno" sentenció de manera cortante.

"A él tampoco le hubiera gustado verte molesto con su mejor amiga"

"No use mis frases en mi contra, Kakashi-sensei" el aludido rió de forma abierta.

"Creo que es mejor que te veas ese golpe… Sakura puede ser bastante salvaje"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El ambiente en aquella oficina era demasiado tenso. Sasuke examinaba con la mirada a la Hokage, mientras trataba de asimilar toda la información que le había sido confiada. La Godaime por su parte, esperaba de manera paciente que el Uchiha diera señales de vida; desde que terminó de decir todo lo que debía, el chico parecía estar en stand by.

"Mi familia parece que tiene más enemigos de los que pensaba" dijo al fin.

"Llevar el apellido Uchiha es tomado como una maldición… si te pones a analizarlo detenidamente"

"¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar de ellos?"

"Por la misma razón que yo tampoco sabía de su existencia" pareció pensar muy bien en las palabras que emplearía "porque el consejo ocultó todos los archivos de ese historial… el conflicto se remonta a la época del primero…"

"Pero, el hecho de que abandoné la aldea era algo muy conocido, ¿intenta decirme que un enemigo de mi familia no estaba enterado de eso?" Los cabos simplemente parecían no poder atarse. Tsunade ensombreció la mirada y se levantó de su escritorio para poder estar cerca de Sasuke.

"La cosa es… que sí lo sabía…"

"Entonces, ¿para qué…?"

"Para deshacerse de Naruto" contestó de manera tajante y con la voz baja "El consejo está jugando un juego bastante peligroso. Nos encontramos en una guerra interna. Todo parece indicar que él se deshizo de Naruto por petición de ellos"

"¡¿Por qué no han hecho nada al respecto?!" se encontraba furioso.

"¿Con que pruebas quieres que intente anular al consejo?" la rubia lo encaró igual de molesta "Si los ataco de manera directa las cosas podrían salirse de control"

"¡Las cosas ya están fuera de control!" sin darse cuenta sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo sangre "Además, ¿Por qué obedecería al consejo?"

"¿No crees que te aceptaron de manera muy rápida?" le contrapunteó la Hokage "Eres un señuelo… el consejo te quiere aquí porque saben que él hará todo por destruir al ultimo Uchiha, la aldea entera podría ser borrada… confían en que mueran las personas indicadas y entonces puedan tomar el poder." Dijo de manera amarga

"¡Porque presentarse ahora? Es la primera vez que escucho ese apellido"

"Ustedes se estaban matando entre sí, sólo era cuestión de esperar a que estuvieran diezmados… cosa que ya ocurrió. Simple táctica militar; eres el único que queda. Mejor pelear contra uno, que contra todo el clan."

"¿Sakura sabe esto?" ¿Y esa pregunta a qué venía? No lo sabía, sólo preguntó por instinto, de hecho ni él se había dado cuenta de que la había formulado.

"Sabe lo suficiente…"

"Segawa Taro… tal parece que podré terminar todos mis asuntos pendientes de un solo movimiento."

"El consejo no es algo que debas tomarte a la ligera. No cometas el mismo error que Itachi"

"Simples marionetas… ¿es eso lo que somos?"

"Sí… pero recuerda que a veces los hilos se pueden enredar. Ten paciencia." Tsunade le dio la espalda y se acercó a la ventana para poder ver hacia la aldea, suspiró de forma profunda y se masajeó la sien "Regresará, pero esta vez no nos tomará por sorpresa. Mientras tanto no hagas nada estúpido"

"No les convengo muerto" dijo de forma irónica

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Bien, las cosas ya irán desarrollándose a partir de ahora. Los juegos chuecos comenzarán a salir a flote. Konoha está envuelta en una silenciosa guerra interna por el poder y tal parece que la pieza clave es nuestro Uchihita…

Ya sé que es tarde y que esperaban este capitulo un poco más temprano, pero hice lo que pude… además de que se fue la luz y hasta hace unas cuantas horas regresó jejejeje.

Espero les haya gustado, para mí fue algo problemático escribir este capitulo y no me convence del todo, pero espero que no sea tan decepcionante.

Y como siempre, sólo me queda algo por decir:

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS… QUE NADA LES CUESTA Y MUCHO SE LES AGRADECE.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.- Ajedrez.**

"Títere" se quedó pensativo mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea. ¿Qué tan probable sería el cambiarse de apellido? Las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que le agradaba… debió de haberlo supuesto, en esa villa las cosas nunca eran fáciles ó al menos nunca lo eran para los miembros de clanes importantes, ¿Qué más pruebas se necesitaban para que alguien con dos centímetros de frente se pudiera dar cuenta de eso? Por ejemplo, los Hyuuga… la heredera menospreciada, su hermana con aires de grandeza y su primo hecho a un lado a pesar de ser el genio de la familia… le sorprendía que aún no se hubieran matado.

Levantó la vista y sintió que sus pies lo odiaban. Ahí estaba de nuevo, justo en la entrada del cementerio; torció la boca, Sakura y Hinata era unas exageradas, las rejas no estaban tan chuecas…

Se adentro en el campo santo, no sabía muy bien porque iba.

Sonrió de forma autosuficiencia, sabía que la encontraría ahí.

La capitana Haruno se encontraba como siempre, absorta en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en la lápida de su amigo y casi hermano; en una de sus manos sostenía una botella de saque, pero por lo que aparentaba, no le había dado más de tres tragos, ya que la botella estaba como nueva. Sasuke se acercó con paso precavido, no quería acabar restaurando el cementerio de nuevo. Una vez que estuvo junto a ella, se sentó a su lado en total silencio.

Sólo sus respiraciones eran escuchadas.

Sakura lo ignoró por completo. Había estado conciente de su presencia en todo momento, pero no tenía ganas como para levantarse e irse y mucho menos para ponerse a discutir con él y tratar de sacarlo del lugar a patadas. Únicamente cerró los ojos y se imagino en "su lugar feliz" un sitio donde el Uchiha ni siguiera había nacido y podía sentir la presencia de sus padres y de su amigo.

El silencio se mantuvo por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos siendo capaz de romperlo. La atmósfera era algo incomoda, pero nada con lo que no pudieran lidiar.

Los árboles eran mecidos por el viento fresco y fuerte que azotaba la aldea. El invierno estaba acercándose al mismo tiempo que el día llegaba a su fin. Pronto las luces de las casas se fueron prendiendo y fueron visibles a lo lejos.

"No dijo nada…" el silencio fue roto por las palabras de la kunoichi que salieron en forma de un murmullo muy bajo. Sasuke la miró de reojo "No se despidió, no dedicó últimas palabras… ni siguiera creo que haya tenido tiempo de pensar en ellas." dijo mientras acariciaba el relieve de la lápida.

El silencio de su acompañante no la molestó, muy por el contrario, era la justa reacción que esperaba por parte de él. Se levantó y vació la botella sobre la tierra que rodeaba la lápida.

"Dejaré que hoy tú le hagas compañía…" dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del lugar. Se sentía cansada y quería dormir, por primera vez en tres meses ella quería realmente dormir.

"Necesito información…" Sasuke dijo antes de que ella estuviera muy lejos como para oírlo. La aludida detuvo su andar esperando que terminara la frase. "¿Qué sabes de Segawa Taro?" Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente, producto de la sorpresa, el dolor, la frustración y el resentimiento. El Uchiha pudo notar con el cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblaba ligeramente.

"No sé nada" dijo con los dientes apretados. Apresuró su camino a la salida.

"Eso pensé…" El pelinegro estiró su mano para poder rozar el nombre que se encontraba grabado en la piedra. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer? Sabía muy bien que jugar en contra del consejo era algo de sumo cuidado, y de hecho su plan original, y la razón por la cuál había regresado a la villa, era para poder arreglar cuentas con ellos… pero su plan era algo de lo que sentía orgulloso; había anticipado todos los movimientos y todas las circunstancias… todas, excepto el hecho de que Naruto ya no estuviera y que él estuviera siendo victima de un complot por parte de esos ancianos. Nada de eso era de suponerse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una parte muy importante de su trabajo era el saber escuchar y observar. Con el tiempo había aprendido que era mucho mejor mantenerse con la boca cerrada y dejar que los adversarios se enredaran solos en sus propias telarañas. Y era eso lo que justamente estaba haciendo ahora.

"Gracias por la información. Has sido muy útil." Dijo de forma sincera. Debía que agradecer al cielo que el tercero le hubiera dejado a tan buenos elementos.

"Tsunade-sama, esto también me concierne… Nunca podré pagar la deuda que le tengo a Naruto y a sakura."

"Por lo mismo te pido que te mantengas con el perfil bajo. Sakura recibiría otro duro golpe su llegaran a descubrirte."

"Tenga por seguro que no lo harán" mostró una de sus sonrisas tan características; amplias y fingidas, pero la Hogake sabía que a pesar de eso, eran muy confiables.

"En cuanto puedas repórtate con Yamato. Él ya tiene instrucciones."

"Hai" Sai hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina con el más envidiable de los sigilos. Tsunade sonrió para sí misma; ese chico se había convertido en un eslabón importante. El consejo y la Raíz estaban tan pagados de sí, que no llegaron a pensar en que con sus movimientos pudieran orillar al joven ANBU a tomar de una vez por todas una postura. Con la muerte del Uzumaki, Sai se mantuvo en las sombras esperando el momento en que pudiera cobrar venganza y esa venganza lo perfilaba como fuerte aliado de la Hokage. Ahora sólo faltaba por posicionar dos piezas más y Tsunade tendría una defensa sólida en contra de cualquier movimiento sorpresa. Volvió a sonreír, los ahora ocho novatos no la habían decepcionado.

Dos leves golpes en la puerta de su oficina la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Dio permiso para entrar y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos debajo de su mentón al ver a sus visitantes.

"¿Nos mandó llamar Hokage-sama?" Neji fue el primero en pasar seguido por Shikamaru. El genio Hyuuga y el genio Nara; piezas importantes en este ajedrez que se estaba desarrollando de manera silenciosa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sai esperaba pacientemente sobre uno de los árboles aledaños al departamento de cierta kunoichi. No sabía si lo que estaba apunto de hacer era del todo correcto, pero entendía muy bien a su compañera de equipo; él también sentía las ganas tortuosas de cobrarse la ofensa de la cual fueron victimas.

Si algo era indiscutible, era el hecho de que su vida había dado un giro inesperado desde el momento en que aceptó la misión de contactar al Uchiha por parte de la RAÍZ. Desde eso, desde el instante en que entro al equipo siete, ya nada fue igual. Aprendió lo que los libros que tanto se esmeraba en leer no pudieron enseñarle. Le parecía justo entonces, que ahora él les devolviera algo.

Esperó paciente y en silencio, no quedaba otra cosa que hacer.

No supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, pero por fin pudo ver a la pelirrosa acercarse al edificio. Ya era normal verla cabizbaja y con el semblante ausente, pero por más que se repitiera la escena, él no podía acostumbrarse a eso.

"Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí" Sakura dijo al aire. Sai dibujo una de sus insondables sonrisas… ella lo había detectado.

"Ya extrañaba a mi feita…"

"Qué Ino no te escuche decir eso, recuerda la última vez…"

"¿Cómo está?"

"Estaría mucho mejor si tú dejaras de jugar al 007" Sai sonrió de nuevo.

"No vine para hablar de eso" Su voz era neutra al igual que su semblante. Sakura frunció el ceño "antes de que decidas por donde me vas a golpear, debo decirte algo importante" le dijo el pelinegro adivinando por completo los pensamientos de la kunoichi "la operación ya está empezando. Dentro de unos días se harán los primeros movimientos."

"¿Lo han encontrado?" sonaba ansiosa e incluso sus manos, las cuales tenía empuñadas, temblaban.

"Debes de saber que Tsunade-sama no e tiene contemplado…"

"¡No me importa!"

"Lo sé… y también sé que eres capaz de alguna estupidez con tal de estar cerca del lugar. Así que prefiero evitar ese riesgo y mantenerte atenta de todo."

"¿Es algún tipo de truco…?" cuando se trataba de Sai siempre debía de estar alerta, sabía que él también deseaba vengarse, pero también sabía que el chico había aprendido muy bien de la RAIZ y que era capaz de mover las piezas siempre a su favor.

"No, no lo es. Se lo debo a Naruto… aunque me imagino que él también hubiera preferido mantenerte fuera… pero los tres sabemos, que incluso así, tú buscarías la forma de infiltrarte." La mirada que le mandaba su compañera era de cautela, sin embargo no le importó "Mantente atenta y no levantes sospechas ante Hokage-sama"

"Por el momento confiaré en ti. Pero yo también tengo algo importante que decirte… _no seas un cobarde y decide de una vez tu bando…___es de parte de Ino…" Sakura se dio media vuelta y entró hacia su departamento. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero le dejaría esa tarea a la Yamanaka, después de todo, era ella la afectada.

Por su parte el moreno quedó con la sonrisa fingida en su rostro mientras veía como se iba. Él ya había escogido un bando, pero para bienestar de los suyos, no podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… no por lo pronto, pero confiaba en que el día en que pudiera ser digno de la entera confianza de alguien llegaría dentro de unos días. Él había sabido de ante mano todos los movimientos del consejo, él tenía información valiosa y él era el único que pudo haber anticipado e informado a Tsunade… pero habían sacrificios que debían e hacerse. No podía rebelarse ante el consejo y los restos de la RAIZ, no en aquel momento.

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Kakashi… incluso la Hokage a la que juro odiar… y por sobre todo lo demás, Ino; ellos se habían convertido en su mundo, en un nuevo mundo. No podía arriesgarlos; aunque sabía que una vez que se enteraran de todo…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El llamado de uno de sus sirvientes la hizo salir de su trance. Hinata salió de su cuarto y rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada de su casa; afuera la esperaba un ANBU con mascara de mono.

"Hokage-sama ha mandado por usted" sin decir más desapareció del lugar en una nube de humo espeso.

En otro barrio se repetía exactamente la misma escena, pero en este caso era Sasuke el que era informado del llamado.

Bajo la luz de la luna llena, las piezas comenzaban a moverse; la paz y tranquilidad en la cual se veían envueltos la villa y sus habitantes, no era más que un delgado telón que amenazaba con levantarse. Podía palparse la tensión silenciosa de la que los altos mandos eran presos. Tsunade lo sabía y lo sentía, por eso mismo había tomado la decisión de preparar el tablero. No permitiría que vidas de civiles se vean afectadas de nuevo, no dejaría que los shinobis a su cargo fueran tomados de nuevo descuidados; así tuviera que arder en el infierno, no volvería a perder ante aquel grupo de ancianos.

Konoha merecía una vida, y ella se la daría.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Disculpen la tardanza. La escuela me tiene de esclava en toda la extensión de la palabra… mi casa ya parece hotel, sólo llego a bañarme y dormir… si es que puedo dormir. Me encuentro en un semestre crucial, si brincó esta barrera me puedo considerar con una mano puesta sobre el titulo profesional.

Espero que les agradara el capitulo.

Y ya saben…

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS… QUE NADA LES CUESTA Y MUCHO SE LES AGRADECE.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.- Juramento Hipocrático. **

Su paciencia nunca había sido mucha y justamente ahora estaba en el límite de ella. Se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratara; Shizune quién no le quitaba la vista de encima ya se estaba desesperando, sabía muy bien que el carácter de la alumna era en extremo parecido al de la maestra y el tenerlas a ambas molestas no era algo muy agradable. Miró hacia la puerta del despacho de su también maestra y rogó al cielo que se abriera pronto.

Sakura había recibido el informe de que la hokage quería verla a primera hora de la mañana, pero ya llevaba ahí más de tres horas esperando y aún no había señales de que pudiera pasar a su despacho.

A unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba el idiota sentado observándola y resoplando de vez en cuando, por lo visto Tsunade-sama también necesitaba de la presencia del Uchiha.

"¿Podrías quedarte quieta?" preguntó un visiblemente irritado Sasuke. La kunoichi no respondió, sólo le mandó la peor de sus miradas asesinas.

Shizune ya estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo Tsunade ahí dentro? Cómo respondiendo a sus dudas y plegarias, la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime se abrió revelando a la persona culpable de tal demora en la agenda: Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama desea verte, Sakura" le dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Tuvo que tragar saliva en cuanto vio que el rostro de su ex-alumna no era para nada amigable. Un golpe suyo y no la contaba.

La Haruno atravesó en tres zancadas la distancia que la separaba de la puerta de su maestra y la cerró detrás de sí. Al entrar puso ver e semblante serio de su mentora.

"Es extraño que mandara por mí"

"Las cosas ya no son como antes, eso lo sé muy bien. Pero recuerda que eres una kunoichi de Konoha y por tanto hay misiones que debes de cumplir" La Godaime la miraba con algo de nostalgia. Ciertamente la relación con Sakura ya no era la misma; desde la muerte del Uzumaki el trato se había enfriado y una barrera invisible, pero tangente se alzo entre ambas. Resentimiento por parte de la Haruno y culpabilidad por parte de ella. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de todo, la Hokage estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salvaguardar a su alumna y era justamente por eso que ahora haría un movimiento que posiblemente provocaría aún más rencor hacia ella por parte de la pelirrosa. "Me han solicitado tus servicios como médico. Partirás inmediatamente" La reacción fue la que esperaba.

"¿Disculpe?" Sakura le devolvía una mirada llena de incredulidad y desconfianza a su mentora.

"Lo que has escuchado. Un señor feudal no pidió que nuestro mejor médico escoltara a su hijo de regreso a su tierra. El joven es muy enfermizo y necesita atención especializada." La mirada que ahora tenía sobre ella era insondable, Sakura la observaba con semblante serio.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para preparar mi equipo?"

"Dos horas…"

"¿Dónde me encontraré con los contratistas?"

"En el pergamino tienes todas las indicaciones" le extendió tal cosa.

"Usted es la Hokage…" dijo con cierta amargura, se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. Tsunade de pronto sentía como si sus hombros pesaran cincuenta kilos más cada uno; no obstante no tenía tiempo para eso. Levantó el rostro en cuanto escuchó que Shizune le indicaba a Sasuke que ya podía entrar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La habitación se encontraba por completo oscura, al igual que lo habían estado los pasillos. Sai sostuvo la respiración, sabía que no podía fiarse de aquella oscuridad, debía de actuar lo más rápido posible y sin levantar sospechas. Ese territorio ya no era su hogar, ahora era la representación de todos sus errores y debilidades.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio que se encontraba justo al frente y trató de encontrar lo que buscaba muy a pesar de la falta de luz. Si no mal recordaba se encontraba ahí… al menos así fue la última vez que observó a Danzou hacer los preparativos para el contrato.

"¿Arreglando mi oficina?" escuchó una voz detrás de él. Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Había cometido un error muy grave, y lo peor de todo es que no lograba ver en que momento ocurrió. Trató de mostrarse lo más natural posibles, aunque sabía que el hecho de estar revisando los cajones a escondidas no le ayudaba demasiado.

"Danzou-sama"

"¿Cómo se encuentra el nuevo perro de la hokage?" preguntó al mismo tiempo que lo abofeteaba. El shinobi trastabilló un poco antes de poder apoyarse sobre el escritorio. "¿Entonces es así como me pagas? Te saqué de tu maldita miseria, yo te creé… ¿y es así cómo me pagas?" se acercó a él de manera amenazadora "Muy bien, veamos que es lo que tienes que contarme" Lo tenía tan cerca de sí, que podía sentir su aliento y cómo contenía las ganas de matarlo en ese preciso instante, pero Sai sabía que Danzou no lo mataría, muy por contrario, trataría la buscar la forma de usar las circunstancias a su favor.

Lo habían descubierto, pero enfrentarlo no era la mejor opción. Un ataque directo sólo provocaría que los planes de la cabeza de la RAIZ se apresuraran y entonces todo estaría perdido. Confiaba en que Yamato se diera cuenta de su tardanza; en que Sakura sospechara al no verlo esa misma tarde para pasarle el reporte de la operación a escondidas de Tsunade; en que alguien en esa aldea, se diera cuenta que él no estaba cumpliendo con sus labores.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sai estaba confiando ciegamente en que alguien lo fuera a ayudar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Debía de admitirlo, su maestra era demasiado astuta.

Esa misión alteraba sus planes; ya no podría verse con Sai, ya no sabría que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Desde hacía días que había notado un sutil movimiento en cuanto a los escuadrones ANBU; primero había sido Neji, quién repentinamente había sido mandado a una misión en solitario que duró dos días; después Yamato, de pronto fue removido a un trabajo meramente administrativo; y de pronto le enviaron un pergamino oficial en donde se decía que Hinata debía de partir en misión con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Los aldeanos comunes y corrientes podían ver eso como algo rutinario, pero ella no era una simple aldeana, ella era Haruno Sakura, capitana de escuadrón ANBU y antigua aprendiz de la Hokage. A ella no podían engañarla con aquellos movimientos tan normales en apariencia.

"_si cumplo este juramento y no lo quebranto, que los frutos de la vida y el arte sean míos, que sea siempre honrado por todos los hombres y que lo contrario me ocurra si lo quebranto y soy perjuro." _

Sakura recordaba a la perfección ese párrafo del juramento Hipocrático. "Quebrantar y perjurar" en este preciso momento el contenido de eso texto perdía por completo valor. Ya no le importaba nada de eso, ya no era su deber, ahora había hecho otro juramento; un juramento mucho más fuerte y verdadero para ella: _vengarse._ Ese hombre se arrepentiría del momento en el cual puso uno de sus sucios pies sobre la entrada de su aldea, se arrepentiría del momento en el cual posó una de sus asquerosas manos sobre sus padres, el instante preciso en el que atacó a Naruto. Ese sujeto se llevaría el nombre de Haruno Sakura hasta mismísimo infierno y aún ahí le haría sufrir más dolor que el que le pudiera provocar el demonio.

Por eso era que no le dolía en lo más mínimo faltar a la misión que Tsunade le había encomendado, ¿velar por el hijo de un noble? ¡Por amor de Dios! Si no detenían a Segawa, no habría nada por lo cual velar.

"_Llevaré adelante ese régimen, el cual de acuerdo con mi poder y discernimiento será en beneficio de los enfermos y les apartará del perjuicio y el terror."_

No estaba faltando para nada a ese otro párrafo… ella estaba segura que Segawa se encontraba por completo enfermo. No hay otra forma de justificar sus actos, él estaba enfermo de odio y venganza y al llegar a la aldea lo único que hizo fue contagiarla… debía de ponerle fin al vector de esa enfermedad tan dolorosa e insufrible.

"_A nadie daré una droga mortal aún cuando me sea solicitada, ni daré consejo con este fin."_

Y ciertamente, no le iba a dar ninguna droga mortal… a menos que sus puños sean considerados una droga mortal.

"_No operaré a nadie por cálculos, dejando el camino a los que trabajan en esa práctica."_

Esa parte, por otro lado, sí que la estaba rompiendo, pero no dejaría que otros se congracien a causa de un trabajo que por derecho le correspondía a ella. Ella y nadie más que ella sería la que le pondría fin a todo esto.

Ya había matado antes, pero esta sería la primera vez que lo haría por placer propio. Le daría la muerte más lenta y dolorosa posible… lo haría y absolutamente nadie se lo impediría.

Con esto en mente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto al que lo venía haciendo desde hacía medio día. Mientras caminaba dos partes se estaban peleando dentro de ella, la que deseaba cumplir con su misión como médico y la que sostenía que en este momento había cosas más importantes. No permitiría que Tsunade-sama la apartara del camino.

Sin embargo se detuvo y sintió como el hastío la embargaba por completo… ya decía ella que no sería cosa fácil.

"Sal de una vez por todas…"

"Esta yendo por el lado equivocado _capitana_" Hinata hizo acto de presencia. Se situó justo frente a la Haruno con la katana lista para ser desenvainada de ser necesario.

"¿Cumpliendo con tu misión?" Preguntó Sakura con sorna.

"Tsunade-sama no pensó que fueras a dejar de lado tu deber, pero Jiraiya-sama la convenció de mandar a alguien por si acaso" se acercó dos pasos a su capitana "y veo que no se equivocaba" lo ultimo lo dijo con aire triunfal.

"¿Ya se están moviendo verdad?" como única respuesta la Hyuuga empuño con más fuerza el mango de su katana "era todo lo que necesitaba saber, ahora, hazte a un lado"

"No"

"Es una orden" le dijo tranquilamente aunque no tenía tiempo que perder y Hinata ya comenzaba a fastidiarla.

"Tengo el poder de relevarte de tu cargo en dado caso de que vayas en contra de las ordenes de Hokage-sama" Hinata por su parte no retrocedió ni un ápice.

"No deseas pelear contra mí… ¿es que acaso dejarás de lado la razón por la entraste a la ANBU? Tu objetivo es el mismo que el mío… déjame pasar"

"No te atrevas a compararme con tigo" La Hyuuga tenía un semblante frío, pero sus palabras salieron hirientes "no dejaré que avances un solo paso amenos que sea en dirección contraria. Por más que lo deseemos, la batalla que está por comenzar no nos corresponde ni a ti, ni a mí…"

¿Qué has dicho? Muy bien, hasta aquí llegaba su paciencia "¿A quién más si no a nosotras?" de un rápido movimiento arremetió contra su subordinada y presionó el filo de su katana sobre el blanco cuello de la Hyuuga "¡Dímelo!" le ordenó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Hinata no pareció sorprenderse, no se movió ni se agitó, sólo examinó a Sakura son sus ojos aperlados.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que un golpe por parte de la pelirrosa la mandará a chocar en contra de los árboles que flanqueaban el camino de terrecería por el que habían estado transitando.

"¿Uchiha? ¿Has dicho Uchiha?" la molestia de Sakura subió hasta niveles poco saludables "¡Me vale un rábano si Segawa al que busca es al último de ese clan de sádicos!" se acercó unos pasos hasta donde la joven ANBU con máscara de mono trataba de levantarse "Escúchame bien" la sujetó por el chaleco gris "Voy a ir hacia ese lugar… el cual tú me dirás donde es… iré y haré lo que mi razón me viene gritando que haga desde hace cuatro meses ya. Tú no lo viste Hinata, tú no lo sostuviste, tú no escuchaste como salía su último aliento, tú no lo has visto morir en tus brazos todas las noches…ahora, dame una buena razón para no sacarte la información a golpes e ir" la sujetó con más fuerza y la acercó hacia su cara.

"500 kilómetros al noroeste de la villa" dijo la ANBU en un susurro. Sakura se sorprendió al no necesitar medidas drásticas. "… pero Sakura, no llegarás a tiempo."

"Observa mientras lo hago" la soltó de golpe y se metió hacia el bosque, ya sabía hacia donde ir, sólo era cuestión de correr como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

No corrió mucho antes de que un fuerte sonido proveniente de unos metros delante de su posición la detuviera de golpe. Se subió al más alto de los árboles que tenía cerca y se quedó en silencio mientras su cerebro asimilaba lo que estaba viendo: Un sapo enorme se erguía por sobre el bosque y justo sobre él, Jiraiya.

"¿Quieres llegar a tiempo?" el antiguo maestro de Naruto le sonreía de oreja a oreja con satisfacción.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Disculpen de nuevo la tardanza, pero los exámenes al fin terminaron y justo hasta ahora es que pude sentarme y terminar de armar este capitulo. Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haberlos dejado colgados tanto tiempo, pero es aquí en donde debo de hacerles una petición: yo soy estudiante foráneo, ¿qué es eso? Bueno, pues que yo no soy originaria de la ciudad en donde estudio, de hecho yo soy de un estado vecino. Así que estas fechas viajo para encontrarme con la familia y poder pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos… por tal motivo dudo mucho poder subir un nuevo capitulo hasta que las clases comiencen de nuevo y de hecho va a ser aún más tardado porque justo entrando de vacaciones empiezan los exámenes ordinarios jejeje (esta es la parte donde corro porque comienzan a llover los tomates y lechugas) lo siento, de verdad, ¿Qué más quisiera yo que entregarles los capítulos a tiempo? Pero no podré en un buen rato, aunque si me molesto, es posible que pueda subirles el 11 por ahí del 4 o 5 de enero.

Sin más que decirles… sólo FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROXIMO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que se la pasen con sus seres queridos y que aprovechen estas fechas para hacerles saber lo mucho que los aman, no esperan a no tenerlos con ustedes.

Ahh sí, se me olvidada… REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, QUE NADA LES CUESTA Y MUCHO SE LES AGRADECE.


	11. Chapter 11

Disculpen la tardanza, pero por fin logré sentarme a teclear este capitulo. Por cierto, espero que se la pasaran bien en las fiestas pasadas y que sus propósitos de año nuevo se cumplan.

Sin más que decirles, les dejo con el capitulo 11 el cuál me dio bastante lata poder armar jejeje.

**/////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 11.- Asalto.**

Era una noche sin luna. Entre el bosque siluetas sutiles y silenciosas se aproximaban a gran velocidad hacia un punto en común.

Ya llevaban dos días de viaje, preparados para ponerle fin a un mal que amenazaba su aldea desde hacía ya medio año.

El byakugan guiaba a los elegidos para tal misión. A las espaldas del ojiperlado, Sasuke, Kakashi y Gai iban alertas siendo seguidos por siete ANBU´s más.

Se detuvieron de golpe y con la misma rapidez se dispersaron por los árboles. No muy lejos podía observarse una formación montañosa de ladera suave siendo rodeada por algunas formaciones menos pronunciadas y con abundante vegetación en los extremos.

Habían llegado.

Sintiendo la adrenalina previa a un combate los hombres se fueron acercando dejando algunos sellos explosivos colocados en algunas rocas en caso de ser necesaria una retirada. Era imperioso que fueran en contra de la dirección del viento y el hecho de que no hubiera luna les ayudaba de manera asombrosa, aun así taparon con algo de barro cualquier superficie metálica en sus ropas que pudiera crear algún reflejo.

Sasuke sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho. No tardo en darse cuenta que era su corazón que latía desbocado; sonrió de soslayo, le fascinaba estar de caza. Se sentía como un tigre. Nunca antes había estado tan conforme con el animal que tenía su máscara. Observó a Gai que mediante señas les indicaba la división en dos grupos y el avance hacia el este y oeste respectivamente.

Era el momento de actuar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Prendió talvez el sexto cigarrillo de la noche y contempló fijamente al fuego que ardía unos metros delante de él. Se sentía calmo, ya estaban a unos cuantos días de Konoha y a ese paso dentro de muy poco podría dar por cumplido uno de sus objetivos en esta vida: exterminar al último Uchiha.

Miró alrededor de la fogata y pudo ver a sus subordinados revolverse nerviosos. Hacía días que debió de haber llegado indicación por parte del consejo de ancianos para que pudieran avanzar sin problemas, pero el pergamino nunca llegó y eso ponía a sus hombres inquietos. Él por otra parte, no veía la gran complicación. Con o sin el apoyo del consejo de Konoha, él cumpliría con la tarea que su abuelo y su padre le heredaron.

Todo se remontaba al tiempo en el cual los ninjas apenas comenzaban a darse cuenta de la importancia de agruparse. Cuando en ese entonces la que ahora es considerada una de las aldeas más poderosas, no era más que un puñado de shinobis intentando tener estabilidad, y entre esos shinobis se encontraba el clan Uchiha… Uchiha Madara, para ser más específicos. Recordaba muy bien la forma en que lo describía su abuelo: _su chakra era monstruoso, al igual que su sed de poder._ Yamato había hecho un pacto con el kyuubi, utilizó a esa bestia o al menos intentó hacerlo, porque con un demonio nunca se juega y menos si se trata de un zorro.

La aldea en la que en ese tiempo se comenzaban a asentar los Segawa, se encontraba justo en el lugar en donde ahora él y sus hombres estaban acampando. De ella no queda ni un solo indicio, fue totalmente borrado junto con casi todos sus habitantes. Su abuelo había sobrevivido junto con su hermana y desde ese momento, el juramento de venganza se hizo vigente.

Madara cometió un error muy grande al meter a una aldea inocente en su pelea.

Soltó la última bocanada de humo y tiró la colilla del cigarro a las llamas. Lo mejor era descansar un rato, dentro de poco iniciarían su camino hacia Konoha y quería tener la mayor reserva de energía posible. Ya se había vengado del zorro al quitarle su portador, ahora sólo faltaba borrar a ese asqueroso clan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hacía unos cuantos kilómetros que habían dejado de utilizar a Gamabunta y ahora corrían de manera veloz sobre los árboles. Jiraiya no borraba de su rostro aquella sonrisa triunfal y Sakura ya estaba comenzando a sospechar que todo el rollo de la misión para cuidar al hijo de un señor feudal había sido obra y gracia del sannin, muy a pesar de que él se negaba aceptarlo.

"¿Por qué a Hinata…?" rompió el silencio la kunoichi.

"Porque sabía que sería más fácil de convencer" respondió con descaro. Sakura sonrió ante tal respuesta. "Sakura, más te vale no morir o de lo contrario Tsunade se encargara de matarme." El silencio de la chica no lograba calmarlo en lo más mínimo "¿Sakura…?"

"¿Es ahí…?" la pelirrosa se detuvo de golpe y ocultó su chakra.

"¿Eh?... ah, sí. Ya estamos cerca" Jiraiya podía observar una montaña a lo lejos "Justo ahí es donde empezó todo" buscó entre sus cosas y sacó un pergamino con el sello de a Godaime. "Según los planes de Shikamaru…" Sakura se acercó para poder ver mejor "ellos atacaran divididos en dos grupos… ciertamente este niño es un genio, pudo idear esto para con tan pocos hombres… pero, tú y yo seremos los refuerzos sorpresa" le indicó una ruta por el mapa "no pierdas tiempo con ninjas insignificantes. Iremos en busca de Segawa, no te detengas ante nadie que no sea él"

"Hai"

"Por amor de Dios, ¿podrías quitarte esa mascara mientras hablo contigo? ¡Tienes la misma manía que tenía Naruto!, son ANBU y ya no se quieren quitar la mascara" dijo el sannin con tono lastimero.

"Usted es el culpable por haberme traído el equipo" respondió seria. No le gustaba oír el nombre de su amigo.

"Sakura, es en serio…" la voz de jiraiya se volvió sepulcral. "Ni se te ocurra morir"

"No puedo prometer nada… ¿Seguimos ó hay algo más que desee decir?"

"No, es todo." Guardó el pergamino y se adelantó un poco escondiendo su chakra de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Sakura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se acercó con paso ligero y silencioso por la espalda de aquél pobre desgraciado que había tenido la mala fortuna de estar en el bando contrario. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tapó la boca y de un rápido movimiento deslizó el kunai cobre la blanca piel del cuello. Sostuvo el cuerpo y lo depositó sobre el suelo procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo de los ruidos. Se resguardó y prestó atención a los sonidos de la noche. Luego de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos escuchó el sonido de un búho… esa era la señal. Bajó rápidamente por la ladera y se ocultó detrás de unas rocas, no tardó mucho antes de que Neji lo alcanzara.

"_Esperando. Grupo dos._" Eso fue lo que mediante señas el Hyuuga le dijo. Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y ambos se mantuvieron en posición observando el campamento que se levantaba a unos metros de distancia.

Pronto fue necesario moverse, el grupo dos ya estaba en posición y mediante un lastimero coyote ambas fracciones se adentraron en territorio enemigo valiéndose de la falta de luna y el sueño de sus oponentes.

Sasuke escuchó una explosión a lo lejos. Sus compañeros se habían desecho del almacén de armamento; y tal cómo estaba planeado los hombres se levantaron con sobresalto sólo para ser fulminados por ANBU´s de Konoha. Sin embargo la batalla del Uchiha no tenía nada que ver con la del grupo dos; él, Kakashi y Yamato se deslizaban hacia la tienda que más valor tenía: la de Segawa Taro.

Sin embargo al llegar hacia el lugar indicado por el Byakugan, no encontraron más que la tienda vacía. Sasuke sonrió ajo la máscara, era bueno que las cosas no fueran tan fáciles.

"Ya decía yo, que los ancianos se echarían para atrás… " Los tres voltearon hacia la dirección de aquella voz y se encontraron con un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos color miel y una profunda cicatriz en el mentón. Se encontraba sobre una de las rocas cercanas y parecía que él también había estado disfrutando de un placido descanso puesto que aún llevaba puesto un jinbei de color verde oscuro.

"¿Pelearás en pijamas?" se burló Kakashi. Segawa torció el gesto de disgusto.

"No necesito nada más para librarme de unos cuantos insectos…"

"¿Así que tú eres el tal Segawa?" Sasuke se adelantó unos pasos y se descalzó la máscara al mismo tiempo que activaba el sharingan "es un gusto, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y he venido a matarte."

"Eso cambia un poco las cosas…" Realmente parecía un hombre de campo común y corriente, el Uchiha se preguntaba si lo de la muerte de Naruto por este hombre no era más que una broma de mal gusto. "¿Me permiten un segundo?" a una velocidad impresionante desapareció de la roca y apareció justo en la entrada de su tienda; se metió en ella y luego de un instante salió vestido con el mismo jinbei, pero con la diferencia de que debajo de él se había colocado una malla de cuerpo completo y tenía puestas sus guantillas y unos tabi "Bien, creo que esto es más apropiado"

"Estas jugando…" Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque, los movimientos de aquél sujeto no pudo leerlos con el simple sharingan, por lo visto tendría que ponerse serio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una explosión seguida de una columna de humo los obligó a apresurar el paso, por lo visto el ataque ya había comenzado. Ya no tendrían tiempo de llevar a cabo el plan trazado desde el principio y eso ponía a la kunoichi de muy buen humor; lo que realmente deseaba era entrar ahí y dejar a Segawa tan irreconocible que ni su madre fuera capaz de distinguirlo entre los demás cadáveres.

Llegaron a la ladera y la subieron sin mayor contratiempo, los guardias ya habían sido sacados de la jugada.

"Que poco elegante" mencionó Sakura al pasar sobre dos que tenían el cuello cercenado "un simple revés del cuello y se acaba todo de manera limpia…"

"Suenas igual que Tsunade" se rió Jiraiya "la diferencia es que ella lo hacía para evitar ver la sangre… muy bien, ya sabes que hacer" le dijo mientras se aproximaban al campamento que había sido envuelto por una densa capa de humo y de la cual salían sonidos de metal chocando y el olor de la sangre se volvía más penetrante.

"No perder el tiempo y no morir" le respondió con sorna.

"Sobre todo no morir" Ambos se adentraron al campo de batalla y se perdieron de vista uno del otro, cada quién buscaría la forma de llegar al objetivo primero.

Sakura sentía como el polvo y el humo entraba por sus pulmones, pero aún así siguió corriendo hacia donde había detectado el chakra del Uchiha y por lo visto Kakashi y Yamato estaban con él… y lo mejor de todo, era que Segawa estaba con ellos. Esquivó algunas katanas, uno que otro golpe y trató de no caerse con los cuerpos que yacían dispersos por todo el lugar. Eso sin lugar a dudas era una masacre, y ella se encontraba justo en medio.

**//////////////////////////////////////**

**Notas aclaratorias: **

El jinbei es un conjunto tradicional utilizado para dormir, es algo así como un pijama. Aunque también es utilizado en el verano porque resulta bastante fresco.

Las tabi son las botas que usaban los ninjas. Les eran muy útiles ya que les ayudaban a no ocasionar ruido al momento de caminar y tenían un buen agarre para subir árboles o paredes.

Y bien, eso es todo por el momento. Sólo resta disculparme nuevamente por haber tardado tanto y prometerles que el próximo sábado estará listo y subido el capitulo 12, que por cierto ya es uno de los últimos… aún no decido cuantos capítulos serán pero tentativamente están entre los 13 o 14.

Y ya saben….

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS… NADA LES CUESTA Y MUCHO SE LES AGRADECE.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.- Sin diferencia.**

La tierra se abrió saliendo de ella gruesas y puntiagudas estacas de madera. Segawa las esquivó brincando lo más alto que podía mientras intentaba divisar a sus oponentes que se escondían bajo la capa de polvo y tierra que se había provocado producto del ataque.

"Fue muy rápido" Segawa volteó justo a tiempo para poder esquivar la katana de Sasuke, él cual había aparecido detrás suyo.

"La arrogancia es el pecado que mandó a tu clan a la casi extinción" le contestó una vez que pudo poner los pies firmemente sobre tierra. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más ya que una enorme bola de fuego intentó cubrirlo desde su flanco derecho; Kakashi daba indicios que él también entraría en la pelea. "Tres contra uno"

"Mataste civiles, entre ellos a niños… no pidas una pelea justa en estos momentos" Yamato se acercó aún más mirando de reojo a Kakashi el cual ya había descubierto el ojo del Sharingan.

"Suficiente" Sasuke miró a sus dos compañeros "Está es mi pelea… no toleraré intromisiones"

"Entonces estamos en problemas, porque la Hokage nos mandó en grupo. No dijo nada de asuntos personales, Sasuke." El aludido miró fijamente a Kakashi con sus ojos rojos. Su antiguo sensei alzó una ceja algo divertido "¿También nos atacarás a nosotros?"

"No habrá necesidad de ello" Segawa observaba con gesto burlón a los tres shinobis de la hoja que habían sido "elegidos" para "acabarlo". Rápidamente hizo unos sellos con las manos e inmediatamente la tierra comenzó a temblar provocando que sus atacantes retrocedieran para poder mantener el equilibrio. Nueve gruesas columnas de tierra y roca emergieron del suelo y fueron tomando forma humana ante el desconcierto de los de la hoja.

Embistieron en contra de Kakashi y Yamato dejando a Sasuke libre y al alcance de Segawa.

"Ahora, ¿en que nos habíamos quedado?" Desapareció de la vista del Uchiha para aparecer detrás de él y golpearlo mandándolo en contra del suelo, y levantando a su paso una cortina de polvo.

Sasuke lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos producto de la impresión. No lo había visto; no había podido detectar movimiento alguno con el sharingan; fue cómo si él se apareciera de la nada. Enfurecido activo el Mangekyou.

"¿Ya te vas a poner serio? En ese caso, yo también…" Otra secuencia de sellos seguidos de un murmullo que no alcanzó a cobrar forma en los oídos del Uchiha, pero que produjo un efecto bastante particular… los ojos de Segawa, habían quedado ciegos… "sería interesante poder ver una de tus famosas _ilusiones_" dijo con un tono marcado de burla.

Realmente este era el hombre que había matado al portador del Kyuubi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le tomó mucho más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, pero lo había conseguido. Se escondió detrás de unos árboles, desde su ubicación podía notar como Kakashi luchaba contra una especie de monolito el cual, aunque de manera torpe, le estaba complicando las cosas; no lejos de su antiguo sensei se encontraba Yamato en las mismas circunstancias; pero al centro de la pequeña explanada, pudo encontrar a su objetivo. Segawa peleaba en contra del Uchiha y por lo que podía notar, el idiota estaba teniendo dificultades. Se rió internamente, el orgullo de Sasuke debería de estar seriamente lastimado para estas alturas de la pelea.

Sin embargo había una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza, ¿cómo demonios llegaría hasta él? Aquellas siluetas amorfas de roca y lodo actuaban como barrera impidiendo que ningún otro ninja que no fuera Sasuke o Segawa pudiera estar al centro del lugar. Ella debía de pasar y moler a golpes a ese infeliz, pero no se le ocurría la forma de hacerlo.

Maldita sea… ¿de que le servía tanto cerebro si en el momento justo no podía formar una idea? Se dio un golpe mental tratando de calmarse, pero no importaba cuantas veces observara la escena, no lograba encontrar un hueco en donde colarse. Un fuerte estruendo hizo que aparatara su vista del centro y le prestara atención a los dos shinobis que batallaban en la periferia. Yamato parecía tener controlados a los monolitos con varias raíces, las cuales se cerraron de golpe volviendo polvo al jutsu de Segawa… ¡esa era su oportunidad! Salió disparada hacia el centro del campo de batalla, pero no pudo avanzar mucho antes de que la tierra volviera a levantarse y de ella salieran gruesas columnas de roca que poco a poco tomaban forma humana.

Totalmente furiosa concentró todo el chakra que pudo en su mano derecha lista para dar el golpe, pero no hubo necesidad, de la nada una gruesa cortina de fuego envolvía por completo a toda la circunferencia que había formado aquellos monolitos. Volteó rápido hacia Kakashi el cual le mandaba una mirada acusadora. Sakura suspiró… ciertamente ella no debería de estar ahí.

Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y se aventó en contra de la pared de fuego. Fue un calor intenso, pero lo cruzó a la suficiente rapidez cómo para sólo tener que lamentar unas cuantas chamuscadas en su uniforme. Se barrió un poco antes de poder incorporarse y ver de frente a un asombrado Segawa y a un molesto Uchiha.

"Así que tenemos compañía" Aquél hombre le dedicó toda su atención y para sorpresa de la kunoichi, parecía por completo ciego, ¿Qué le había ocurrido a sus ojos? "Ah… ya te recuerdo…"

"Perfecto, eso nos evita las presentaciones" Sakura tenía su puño izquierdo fuertemente cerrado y almacenando chakra, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el mango de su katana.

"Lo siento, pero como podrás ver, me encuentro en una lucha de clanes… tus motivos tendrán que esperar" la aludida le lanzó una mirada rápida a Sasuke el cuál le devolvía una llena de indignación.

"Largo de aquí Haruno, está es mi pelea" ¿Su pelea? Jah! Eso debía de ser una broma.

"Segawa, te propongo un trato" le dijo ignorando las palabras de Sasuke "¿Si me quedó aquí quieta sin obstruir en tu grandiosa batalla de clanes, luego de matarlo, me dejarás ajustar cuentas con tigo?" Una sonora carcajada fue la respuesta que obtuvo Sakura.

"Claro, claro… pero primero lo primero" dejó de prestarle atención y se volteó de nuevo hacia donde un totalmente rojo y humillado Uchiha se encontraba "Ya escuchaste a la dama. Muérete rápido" Y desapareció de los ojos de ambos shinobis de la hoja para aparecer justo detrás de Sasuke con dos Katanas en mano listas para cerrarse en contra del ultimo Uchiha.

"Nunca me he considerado un caballero" detuvo ambos filos con las manos llevando las armas hacia sus costados y aprisionándolas con los brazos. Le dio un cabezazo con la suficiente fuerza pata aturdirlo, le quitó las katanas y de un solo movimiento lo atravesó con la suya. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en los labios de Sasuke… eso era un clon.

"Sorprendente, pero sin estilo" un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo impactó en contra del suelo. Debía de buscar la forma de atacar, el tipo se había quedado ciego en toda la extensión de la palabra, aquello no era un ninjutsu, mucho menos un genjutsu o nada por el estilo. De verdad se había cegado y así su sharingan no funcionaba, ni en lo más mínimo. "El problema de ustedes los Uchiha… es que han apostado todo por su doujutsu. Sin él no son nada" Caminó despacio hacia él, era sorprendente que pudiera caminar con tanta fluidez tomando en cuenta que ya no poseía el sentido de la vista. "Así que simplemente adquirimos la capacidad de volvernos ciegos a nuestro antojo"

"Estas muy equivocado…" se levantó sin trabajo alguno "vas a pagar caro el etiquetarme como uno más dentro del clan" una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo envolvió por completo.

"Chidori Nagashi" Sakura sólo había visto que lo emplee una vez, pero con eso era suficiente para saber el poder que esa técnica poseía.

Segawa se lanzó en su contra dispuesto a ponerle fin a esa batalla; sin embargo luego de eludir un golpe de manera fácil y lanzarle el suyo, salió despedido en contra del suelo sintiendo como su cuerpo se convulsionaba producto de la electricidad que corría a través de él. Sasuke no perdió tiempo e invocó a cinco clones los cuales también estaban realizando el Chidori Nagashi.

"Es tu fin…" los clones rodearon a Segawa al mismo tiempo que desenfundaban sus katanas mandando la carga eléctrica hacia el filo de las mismas "Por algo soy el ultimo de mi clan" le dijo con sorna mientras los clones realizaban el ataque.

Una nube de polvo se levantó producto del impacto de la técnica en contra del objetivo.

"Yo también soy el ultimo de mi clan" Segawa apareció a unos metros frente a él una vez que el polvo se había asentado y los clones habían desaparecido. "Niño tonto, mientras tú jugabas a convertirte en un vengador, ¡yo ya lo era desde antes de haber nacido!" le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo chocar en contra de algunas rocas cercanas. Sasuke se volvió a levantar furioso sólo para ver el porque la barrera eléctrica no lo había protegido; unos fuertes guantes de roca cubrían las manos de su oponente. "Ya que poseo la capacidad de volverme ciego, he aprendido a convertirme en uno con la naturaleza… y verás, eso me trae muchos beneficios en tu contra" no tuvo tiempo de agregar algo más. De pronto se vio en la necesidad de defenderse de otro atacante: Sakura.

No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, pero simplemente ya no pudo quedarse observando. Sasuke era un idiota, no estaba peleando de manera seria, se estaba confiando demasiado en sus habilidades y eso hacía que no pudiera en contra de alguien como Segawa, ¿es que no se estaba tomando en serio el hecho de que aquél había matado a Naruto? Ah… era cierto, a él eso no le importaba.

"Teníamos un trato" le reprochó furioso Segawa.

"Lo siento, te has tardado demasiado en alguien tan insignificante" lo atacó con la katana, pero el maldito era más rápido, de un golpe la dejó desarmada. Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que eso la detendría, Sakura se había mantenido respirando única y exclusivamente para este día.

Junto chakra en sus puños y volvió al ataque; el cual estaba siendo esquivado con una facilidad exasperante… debía de ser más rápida, más rápida, mucho más rápida… utilizó todo su chakra mandándolo de manera fluida a cada músculo motor de su cuerpo, cada golpe se acercaba más y se volvía menos fácil de esquivar. Segawa se maldijo, no la había tomado en cuenta para nada y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo con ella. De la nada, gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, Sakura sonrió altiva, ese era Kakashi, la estaba ayudando.

El sonido de las gotas agua al chocar en contra de la tierra desubicaba un poco a Segawa, él cual se valía del oído para seguir el ritmo de los ataques… no es que confundiera el sonido hueco del agua en contra del firme de las pisadas de la kunoichi, pero se volvía un ruido difícil de ignorar. Sakura se dio cuenta, los movimientos de él se hacían un poco torpes… había encontrado su debilidad. Lanzó su puño con toda la fuerza que poseía dispuesta a romperle el cuello, pero no llegó a tocarlo siguiera. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica le cruzó el cuerpo tirándola y haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionara de manera dolorosa.

"Te dije que esta era mi batalla" Sasuke tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y sus ojos rojos sangre brillaban de manera atroz. Las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer; dirigió su mirada hacia Kakashi quién le devolvía una llena de molestia y decepción.

"¿En que te has convertido Uchiha?" la burla del que ahora poseía unos ojos parecidos a los Hyuuga no tardó en llegar "atacando a tus propios aliados… definitivamente tu clan está maldito."

"No encuentro la diferencia entre ustedes… ambos me están resultando un estorbo."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya sé, ya sé… están a punto de lincharme, pero antes de que me maten, déjenme darles mis motivos para semejante atraso. Para empezar, la escuela no me está dando tiempo ni de acordarme de mi nombre y para terminar, mi computadora esta fallando… así que no pude hacer mucho que digamos. Era horrible tener el pendiente de no haberles cumplido con la promesa de que el "próximo sábado" actualizaría… ya lo sé… soy una horrible persona… bueno, mientras me voy a llorar con el señor rincón, espero que se apiaden de está desconsiderada escritora y me dejen REVIEWS para saber que tal les pareció la narración de la pelea… es que eso siempre me ha dado problemas… las peleas, no son anda fáciles de narrar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.- Mis razones.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado vagando por el limbo, pero cuando logró abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba en el área de la batalla. Molesta y confundida intentó levantarse, pero su torso no logró alejarse mucho del suelo cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros impidiéndole levantarse.

"Tranquilícese, _capitana_" no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar aquella voz.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?" La miró molesta.

"Si tú puedes desobedecer a la Hokage, no veo porque yo no puedo desobedecer a una simple capitana de escuadrón…"

"¡Serás…!"

"No es momento para esto"

"¿Jiraiya-sama?" el sannin la miraba con complicidad.

"Me entretuve por el camino, pero ya llegué" dirigió la mirada hacia donde Segawa y Sasuke parecían haberse tomado una pausa. Hasta ese momento la pelea no parecía tener un ganador, pero se había estado inclinando a favor de Segawa muy a pesar del orgullo del Uchiha. "Este niño es un terco… se le dijo que no era un oponente para vencer en solitario"

Kakashi y Yamato habían dejado de intentar entrar a la zona del encuentro después de que el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura fuera sacado del lugar por una aparente "ola" de tierra. Ahora se limitaban a observar de manera atenta a los combatientes.

"¡Hinata!" el ninja copia desde su posición parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo "necesito que utilices el byakugan… enfócate en el campo de batalla, dime que es lo que ves"

"¿Eh?... ¡Hai!" La heredera Hyuga obedeció de inmediato enfocándose en todo el perímetro que rodeaba a Segawa. Su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de cómo el chakra de éste salía de su cuerpo y se internaba debajo de la tierra expandiéndose como raíces, llegando justo hasta donde se encontraban los monolitos erguidos en forma de barrera. "Lo está controlando todo… ¡eso es imposible! Ya debería de haberse quedado sin chakra a ese ritmo"

"Es por eso que no hemos podido tirar la barrera. No podremos hacerlo a menos que acabemos con su suministro de chakra."

"Pero no creo que eso pase pronto. Sasuke no parece entender que necesita cambiar de estrategia" Jiraiya sonrió de forma burlona "Tengo una idea de cómo poder entrar…" Se mordió el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha "sin embargo no todos podremos hacerlo"

Gamabunta se irguió segundos después de ser invocado. Sobre su cabeza estaba el sannin y en sus extremidades delanteras los otros cuatro shinobis se sujetaban fuertemente.

"Ya saben que hacer…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sólo los separaban los metros suficientes como para estar seguros de que el otro no intentaría nada peligroso. Para Segawa la pelea le estaba resultando algo aburrida, nunca pensó que el último de los Uchiha fuera tan débil, sin embargo se negaba a matarlo rápidamente, quería verlo sufrir y suplicar que acabara con su vida. Sasuke por su lado, comenzaba a exasperarse, el sharingan no le resultaba de utilidad, ya había logrado tocarlo tres veces, pero el hecho de que pudiera teletransportarse le estaba resultando molesto. La pelea ya se había extendido más de lo que le resultaba de su agrado.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que ambos dirigieran su mirada hacia donde los demás shinobis de la hoja se encontraban. Un gran sapo arremetía en contra de la barrera logrando quebrar los monolitos. El polvo se levanto nublándolo todo.

Tal parecía que las cosas se complicarían aún más. Segawa frunció el entrecejo algo irritado. Esas moscas no parecían entender que no tenían nada que hacer en tal lugar.

Sasuke decidió que no permitiría tal intromisión. Tiró su katana en contra del suelo logrando que la punta se encajara lo suficientemente profundo como para que quedará de manera inmóvil de manera vertical. Juntó todo el chakra que pudo en sus piernas y brincó logrando alcanzar varios metros sobre la cabeza de su oponente; el cual se puso en guardia de inmediato.

Desde esa altura podía ver la columna de humo en toda su extensión que se erguía no muy lejos de ellos. Única prueba de que el campamento aún estaba siendo atacado por las fuerzas de konoha. Extendió su brazo derecho y concentró su chakra en la punta de sus dedos índice y medio formando rápidamente una pequeña esfera de color azul brillante que desprendía letales rayos eléctricos. Era ahora o nunca, obligaría a Segawa a dejar de aparecerse en la nada.

Apuntó hacia su katana y dejo que el chakra fluyera.

"¡Trágate esto!" la katana sirvió como un pararrayos. El impacto provocó un sonido sordo, la tierra tembló y se abrió dejando lo que alguna vez fue una lisa meseta en un lugar con rebordes filosos, columnas delgadas e inestables de roca y las raíces de los árboles ahora caídos, sobresaliendo y exponiéndose a la vista.

Sasuke aterrizó sobre una de las columnas y miró con creciente satisfacción su obra. Le gustaría ver como Segawa lograba utilizar su técnica de traslado sin tener una base firme sobre la que pisar.

"Admito que fue brillante…" la voz de Segawa no sonaba muy lejana "pero se te olvida algo…" pronto apareció en una columna no muy lejana de donde se encontraba de pie "¡Yo soy uno con todo lo que te rodea!" la tierra volvió a temblar. Sasuke tuvo que saltar de la columna porque de pronto todo comenzó a precipitarse. Una gruesa columna de polvo y grava se alzó provocando que tuviera que protegerse la cabeza. "No trates de jugar con migo" El Uchiha se destapó y pudo notar con asombro que el lugar estaba cómo ni no hubiera pasado nada, cómo si su técnica no hubiera logrado transformar por completo toda la circunferencia del campo de batalla. El suelo se encontraba plano de nuevo y los árboles habían vuelto a su sitio. "Ya me harte de todo esto… pero es bueno saber que al fin mi aldea entera será vengada." Sus ojos quedaron por completo negros y de ambas manos se despedía tal cantidad de chakra que Sasuke por un momento comenzó a sentir la urgencia de buscar refugio. "Tendrás el mismo fin que el contenedor del Kyuubi" Segawa desapareció de su campo visual para aparecer a un costado suyo. Sintió como si la vida se le escapara por la garganta al notar que se encontraba justo en medio de los brazos extendidos de Taro y que desde ambos aquél chakra tan dañino destellaba de forma mortal. "no eres más que un pajarito enjaulado… ¡Muérete!" cerró los ojos dejando su mente en blanco, esperando el impacto, sin embargo nada paso… sorprendido abrió los ojos esperando que Segawa no tuviera un humor enfermo y que estuviera esperando que abriera los ojos para terminar el ataque. Pero no fue el rostro de su oponente lo que observo, si no un chaleco gris y una cabellera rosada sujeta por una coleta.

"¡Naruto!" Sakura golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo la cabeza de Segawa aventándolo varios metros lejos de ellos "¡Su nombre era Naruto! Ese contenedor tenía un nombre…"

"¿Qué rayos…?"

"¿Estás bien, miedosito?" La kunoichi se contrajo un poco llevándose las manos a la altura del vientre, de ahí salía a borbotones la sangre cayendo al suelo y formando un pequeño charco. "No soy Naruto" dijo casi en un suspiro y tratando de controlar la hemorragia de la que era víctima "no te daré un discurso acerca de las razones que tienes para abrir los ojos y dejar de comportarte como un idiota" el dolor le estaba resultando insoportable, se maldijo por haber sido tan descuidada "sin embargo… ¡ya no era un vengador! Lo dejaste de ser en el momento en el cual volviste a Konoha y aceptaste estar bajo el mando de Tsunade-sama. Así que déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo; puedes unírtenos, pero si sigues con tu estúpida idea de _batalla de clanes_, serás tratado como un traidor… nuevamente"

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua sintiendo indignación. Los demás rodeaban a Segawa que se notaba divertido.

"¿Por qué peleas?" al Uchiha le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta "ese sujeto, atacó la villa, mató a civiles, entre ellos a niños… asesino a mis padres y a alguien que era muy importante para mí. Estoy aquí para ponerle fin a este mal, para evitar que la historia se repita en alguna otra aldea. Para más gente siga muriendo por su causa y para vengar a los que ya han sido muertos…hasta cierto punto, él acabó con mi vida… ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás peleando? Sólo porque este sujeto apareció y se declaró tu enemigo, ¿es suficientemente valida esa razón?"

"No has cambiado, sigues siendo una idealista…"

"No…" sonrió debajo de la máscara "un muerto ya no posee ideales…" Salió corriendo hacia donde su ex-sensei, su subordinada y el que alguna vez la lideró en misiones, se encontraban. El plan ya había sido trazado.

Debían cortarle todo su suministro de chakra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El primero en atacar fue Yamato. No podía utilizar su jutsu de madera debido a que Segawa tenía control absoluto sobre todo lo que les rodeaba, pero eso no significaba que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no fuera viable.

Sus ataques eran esquivados con gran facilidad y las veces que lograba estar a punto de tocarlo; Segawa levantaba una gruesa cortina de tierra que lograba protegerlo del golpe. Kakashi no quedándose atrás invocó a seis clones de sombra los cuales rodearon a los dos combatientes.

"¡Puedo saber cuál es el original!" gritó burlón Taro "¡De nada te sirve!"

"¡Deja de entretenerte!" Yamato sacó su katana y comenzó a blandirla en su contra.

"Me resultas aburrido…" Se transportó de manera sorpresiva y lo golpeó en el estomago haciendo que saliera disparado en contra de uno de los clones de Kakashi o al menos eso parecía "te dije que podía diferenciarte" Segawa había aprovechado para golpear a Yamato en el momento justo en el que el verdadero Kakashi se encontraba detrás suyo, de esa forma logró inutilizar a ambos shinobis de un solo golpe. Sin embargo los clones se mantenían en su sitio, firmes y dispuestos a atacar… "vengan, ¿qué esperan?" dos clones se precipitaron hacia él sujetando fuertemente los shiruken. Divertido los golpeó convirtiéndolos en volutas de humo.

"¡Te dijeron que no te distraigas!" Sakura apareció detrás de él con una cantidad desafiante de chakra en sus manos.

"¡No lo hago!" esquivó el golpe por las justas y apareció detrás de su atacante la cual trastabilló al golpear el aire "deja de estorbar" le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara provocando que al caer al suelo se aporreara la cabeza y diera varias vueltas antes de quedar estática e inconsciente en la tierra. El resto de los clones cerró el círculo en torno a él y se dispusieron a atacarlo. "es inútil" sin tomárselo en serio los esquivó casi bailando y con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Con un solo golpe volvió humo a dos y sintió a dos más que se acercaban por su costado izquierdo, pateó a uno y se preparó para acabar con el otro, pero en el justo momento en el cual se volteó para encararlo, sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo del pecho hasta sus extremidades.

"¿Decías algo?" El golpe de Hinata había impactado de lleno en el esternón de Taro. "Estás ciego, pero te guías por el sonido para saber en donde están tus oponentes. Tienes tus sentidos muy desarrollados, pero cometiste un error, te confiaste. Un clon pesa aproximadamente la mitad de lo que pesa el shinobi original… ¡sorpresa! Mi peso es muy parecido al de los clones de Kakashi-san"

"¿Cómo?" La Hyuga tenía un gesto de victoria debajo de la máscara. Y lo mejor estaba a punto de comenzar.

La tierra debajo de los pies de Segawa tembló y unos brazos salieron de ella aprisionando sus talones.

"Es tu fin…" Segawa sintió como un frió y delicado filo lo atravesó desde la altura de los riñones hasta salir por su diafragma. Una katana lo había atravesado.

"Esto…n-no…" Una jadeante Sakura salió debajo de la tierra con las uñas de las manos deprendidas, los nudillos expuestos y la ropa cubierta por el polvo "no te lo esperabas"

"¡Haruno, Hyuga!" ambas miraron hacia la dirección que indicaba la voz. Era Sasuke que había recuperado su katana "Salgan de aquí ¡rápido!" Con el sharingan activado comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos; ambas se dispusieron a obedecer.

"No… tan… rápido…" en un movimiento inesperado Segawa sacó dos cuchillas de sus codos y los enterró de manera limpia en el torso de Sakura, la cual aulló del dolor. "Tú… perra… t-te quedas…" El Uchiha había formado un gigantesco dragón de electricidad pura, el cielo se nublaba con violencia.

"¡Sakura!" Hinata quién ya se había adelantado regresó para ayudar a su capitana la cual se mantenía de pie debido a que las cuchillas seguían dentro de ella.

¡Hyuga, largo! Sasuke soltó el ataque ante las miradas impotentes de Jiraiya y los demás. El impacto fue estruendoso, una luz lo cubrió todo segando a los que estaban cerca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL FINAL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14.- En paz**

Durante todo el tiempo que Jiraiya había convivido con Tsunade, él se vio en la necesidad de crear un medidor de la "furia" de la rubia. La había visto irritada, molesta, enojada, furiosa, enrabietada… pero en esos precisos momentos, su medidor no lograba "cuantificar" el nivel de peligro que tenía enfrente de él. La Godaime se encontraba en el más sepulcral de los silencios. No se movía y de hecho comenzaba a pensar que ni siguiera estaba respirando. Sólo se limitaba a mandarle una mirada que no lograba descifrar.

Hacía ya seis horas que habían regresado a Konoha con una Sakura agonizante, una Hinata inconsciente y un Sasuke con el brazo derecho totalmente destrozado. De ahí en fuera, las bajas en el escuadrón de ANBU´s designados habían sido nulas y el objetivo cumplido con los suficientes prisioneros como para armar una acusación sólida en contra del consejo y la Raíz. Jiraiya lo dedujo desde el momento en que tuvo que rescatar a ambas kunoichis de los escombros, lo temió y por eso la había obligado a prometerle que no moriría… sabía que Tsunade lo mataría… sin embargo su amiga no se movía del lugar en el que estaba sentada luego de intervenir en las operaciones de los tres shinobis.

La quinta entrelazo los dedos de sus manos bajo su mentón y cerró los ojos.

"Se convierten en tus hijos…" su voz era ronca "los ves crecer como ninjas y como personas. Y no importa por cuanto te superen, siempre te preocupas cada vez que se tienen que ir a una misión…"

"Tsuna…"

"¡Cállate!" Golpeó su escritorio partiéndolo en dos. Jiraiya tragó saliva. "¡Sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Por eso es que la alejé! ¿Cómo te atreviste a manipular las cosas de este modo? ¿No te dejé en claro la situación? ¡No sé si va a despertar! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Es posible que nunca despierte!" su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se notaban acuosos.

"Ella así lo eligió" El sannin se sintió culpable, pero no dejó que ese sentimiento evitara su defensa "No podíamos negarle su venganza. No cuando aceptamos de vuelta a Sasuke luego de matar a su hermano… Ni tú ni yo teníamos derecho a intervenir, pero lo hiciste y me vi en la necesidad de actuar."

"¡Si ella se muere…!"

"¡Si ella se muere lo habrá hecho sin arrepentimientos! Prefiero ver una segunda lápida del equipo siete en lugar de verla consumirse todos los días. Eres su maestra, la consideras tu hija y sin embargo no eres capaz de ver…"

"¡Fuera!" Tsunade no dejó que terminara "¡Largo! ¡No quiero verte!" se dejó caer en su asiento cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Jiraiya no dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Afuera Shizune lo esperaba, con el rostro sin expresión aparente y una mirada neutra.

"Me odia" dijo de forma cansada.

"En este momento, ella no es la única, Jiraiya-sama…"

"Cierto, volveré más tarde."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Se encontraba disfrutando de un placentero sueño cuando de pronto un ser sin alma se atrevió a molestarla. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y frunció el entrecejo… quería seguir durmiendo, se sentía tan cómoda en esa cama._

"_Sakura-chan" los jaloneos y sacudones continuaban. Ella gruñó por lo bajo. "¡Despierta, Sakura-chan!" sintió como se subían a la cama y brincaban en ella… esto era el colmo._

"_¡Basta!" se levantó de golpe, pero pronto tuvo que encogerse de dolor. Su vientre le dolía horrores y sentía como si un tráiler de doble remolque le hubiera pasado por encima de la cabeza._

"_¿Estás bien?" le preguntó lleno de preocupación "no deberías levantarte de golpe teniendo en cuenta que te estás recuperando"_

"_Si serás bestia" le reclamó mientras se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza "contigo brincando en mi cama, sería imposible no alterarse"_

"_No digas eso en voz alta o tu padre intentará matarme" soltó una carcajada estruendosa "Me costó trabajo convencerlo para que me dejara entrar"_

"_¿Cómo te fue con el clan Hyuga, Naruto?" le preguntó acordándose que su amigo había ido a formalizar su relación con Hinata._

"_Digamos que Hiashi desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo" ambos comenzaron a reírse abiertamente. "Como sea, vine en cuanto pude… Sai me dijo que la vieja ya te había dado de alta. No vuelvas a hacer eso…"_

"_¿Qué cosa? Aún no recuerdo nada…" Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazó con fuerza logrando que su amiga se quejara._

"_Por el momento no es importante. Sólo te diré que de nuevo te creíste la mujer maravilla" Sakura no deseaba soltarlo, le daba la impresión de que si deshacía el abrazo él desaparecería para no volver jamás. Se limitó en sentir su calor y su aroma tan característico._

"_Espero no interrumpir nada…" se escuchó una voz filosa._

"_¡Papá!" Sakura sonrió de manera automática y Naruto la soltó casi como reflejo. La pelirrosa soltó un bufido por lo bajo._

"_Es bueno verte despierta. Si que le pegaste un buen susto a tu madre y qué decir de mí…" sin embargo el señor Haruno no pudo terminar de reprocharle a su hija ya que un bulto a toda velocidad lo aparto de la puerta y se abalanzó sobre su hija._

"_¡Sakura!" su madre la asfixiaba con un abrazo. El dolor de su cuerpo volvió a acentuarse._

"_Mamá, ya te dije que estoy bien…"_

"_No despertabas… creí que tendríamos que llevarte al hospital de nuevo." Sin embargo el reproche de la pelirrosa era fingido, sintió que se estaba volviendo paranoica ya que de pronto la posibilidad de alejarse de ella le resultaba aterradora. _

"_Ya, ya, ya déjala" su padre miraba la escena con satisfacción bien fingida "sabes que no le gusta que estés de melosa cuando están sus amigos presentes"_

"_¡Papá! Cualquiera creería que soy una desalmada" él rió con fuerza._

"_Es bueno ver que ya despertaste. Nosotros tendremos que salir, hay unos negocios pendientes. Cuídate y ya deja de ser tan imprudente" se acercó a sus dos mujeres y le revolvió los cabellos a su hija antes la molestia de esta._

"_Nos vemos" su madre soltó el abrazo y le beso la frente antes de salir de la habitación junto con su esposo._

_Naruto la observaba algo celoso para ser sinceros, pero pronto contrajo su rostro en una mueca juguetona._

"_Me enteré de que saboteaste la colección privada de la vieja, de nuevo"_

"_No recuerdo que te hayas quejado la última vez" Naruto volvió a soltar una risotada._

"_El sake me gusta mucho, pero me gusta mucho más el ramen… " Esta vez fue Sakura la que se rió._

"_Tú no cambias…"_

"_Bueno, Sakura-chan. Tengo que dejarte, todavía tengo que pasar a visitar a mi chica" ante esto el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse y la pelirrosa sonrió con complicidad. "Por cierto" le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría "deja de estar atormentando al dobe" Ante esa frase Sakura recordó todo de golpe, abrió los ojos y sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de ella._

"¡Naruto!" se despertó de golpe sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza y amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Trato de levantarse, pero sintió como tenía un objeto extraño en su garganta y algunos cables y otros delgados tubos le impedían moverse.

"Sakura, Sakura, tranquila…" Ino trataba de calmarla e impedir que se lastimara.

"¡Ino! Él… ellos… yo no pude…" respiraba con dificultad y su voz sonaba áspera, además de que le resultaba casi imposible sacarla de forma clara.

"Calma, por favor…" se detuvo de golpe al ver cómo gruesas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de su amiga. Sakura estaba llorando… por fin estaba llorando. La abrazó delicadamente temiendo lastimarla.

"S-Se despidieron de mí… vinieron a d-despedirse" el llanto provocaba que su cuerpo se convulsionara debajo de los brazos de la Yamanaka. Todo le dolía.

"Shhh, shhh, tranquila" apretó el pequeño botón rojo que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama "Haruno Sakura ha despertado. Llamen a Hokage-sama…" se escuchó el movimiento nervioso de las enfermeras en la central ante la aseveración.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estuvo un mes entero inconsciente y tuvo que pasar otro mes para que Tsunade le diera de alta. Durante ese tiempo se pudo enterar de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella batalla por boca de Kakashi que sin falta la iba a visitar cuando no se encontraba de misión. Hinata había logrado arrebatarla de un delirante Segawa y Sasuke había tenido que modificar la dirección del ataque a último momento para no afectarlas demasiado provocando de esta manera que su brazo derecho saliera lesionado. Segawa quedó reducido a cenizas y miembros esparcidos mismos que fueron recolectados y llevado ante Tsunade y un asombrado consejo.

No había vuelto a ver a Sasuke, pero por boca de Hinata se había enterado que Tsunade lo había castigado por rebeldía durante una misión y le había impedido ascender a capitán de escuadrón.

Se rió al recordar eso.

Jiraiya también estaba pasándola mal. Su maestra estaba furiosa con él por haberle ayudado a llegar al campamento del enemigo. Así que le revocó la licencia para poder publicar sus novelas en la aldea por lo menos durante dos años… aunque algo le decía que ese castigo no duraría mucho, su maestra nunca podía mantener un castigo cuando de Jiraiya se trataba.

Sai también fue a visitarla durante su estadía en el hospital. Mientras ellos peleaban contra Segawa, en Konoha tuvieron que sofocar un golpe de estado por parte de la raíz, aunque está no tuvo el impacto esperado por Danzou. Los shinobis restantes del grupo de los nueve que se habían quedado en la aldea hicieron un buen trabajo. Sai le contó con lujo de detalles lo aterrador que fue estar al descubierto con el líder de la raíz, aunque él nunca lo admitiría.

"Y yo…" Sakura dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que acariciaba la lápida de Naruto "Tsunade-sama me castigo por desobediencia con guardias de 76 horas en las oficinas ANBU… además de que no tendré misiones por un buen rato" de su mochila sacó un termo con agua hirviendo y dos vasos de ramen instantáneo. "Me dijiste que te gustaba mucho más el ramen… así que aquí está." Deposito uno de los vasos sobre la tumba de su amigo. "¿No te nos unes, Sasuke?"

"Hmp" el aludido sonrió de lado al verse descubierto por la kunoichi. Tenía su brazo derecho enyesado y sostenido a la altura del pecho. Se acercó a ella y con cuidado se sentó a su lado.

"Nada más quiero decirte que no olvido el hecho de que me hayas noqueado… y que lo tendré muy en cuenta para la próxima."

"Te metiste donde no te llamaban"

"Eres un cínico" le reprochó aunque el disgustó no le duró demasiado. Por el momento se sentía tranquila y quería seguir así. Se había olvidado de lo que era poder respirar sin sentir que cada bocanada de aire dolía en el alma. Con la muerte de Segawa se había liberado y ya estaba dispuesta a aceptar las cosas. No podía decir que ya no dolía, pero sí que ya era un poco soportable. Y eso se lo imputaba al sueño en el cual sus padres y Naruto habían estado de forma real y tangible mientras se encontraba hospitalizada; no había sido un sueño cualquiera, lo sabía porque había sido capaz de sentir las fragancias, la calidez y escuchar sus voces como si nunca se hubieran alejado de ella.

Levantó su vista hacia el cielo azul y despejado. Debía de reponerse, y ya estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bien… esto ha sido la primera parte de la historia. Aún quedan unos cabos sueltos que terminarán de unirse en la continuación, la cual tomará un poco de tiempo antes de que la comience a escribir.

Esta historia me surgió de la nada un día que me encontraba escuchando música y pensando en todas las cosas que me habían pasado en ese entonces. Escribirla fue una excelente terapia.

No sé si el final les agrado… pero sentí que era la forma justa en la que debía de desarrollarse este capítulo tomando en cuenta que hay segunda parte. Si habrá un SasuSaku eso es algo difícil de decidir, aunque espero que por lo menos Sakura ya se encuentre de mucho mejor humor jejeje.

A Hinata no deseo dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Aunque no creo que haya alguien que logre ocupar el lugar de Naruto o mejor dicho llenar el hueco que dejó en la Hyuga.

Sin más que decir, quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron Reviews y que me mostraron su apoyo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
